Greyson Chance Love Story!
by abbyrose38
Summary: Hi, my grammar is kind of off in this. but another one is coming with much more detail and proper grammar! this is my first story, so cut me some slack. click for more! hope you enjoy everyone! :D review and if you ask, i'll make you a personalized one!
1. The Characters

The characters

You: You have dark brown hair, hazelish eyes, you're not too fat and you're not too skinny. you're 13, going on 14 soon.. you're the perfect size. you stand up for what you believe, you're funny but you're a little ornery.

Dad: he's a really quiet man because whatever he says.. mom will find something she doesn't like about it.

Mom: it's always about her, she's annoying and she never lets dad have a say in anything you do.

Tyler: your brother who is one year younger than you, he helps you out alot...

Danni: your best friend who you hate, but love so much.. you couldn't even imagine life without her.

Greyson: the guy you fall madly in love with of course.

Cody: the friend, with benefits? ;)

[ you live in edmond oklahoma. ]  
> <p>


	2. The Intro

You were sitting on your bed crying because your boyfriend just broke up with you. you pulled out your phone and called danni.

* PHONE CONVERSATION *

Danni: yo yo yo yo.

You were bawling your eyes out, you couldn't even talk right.

You: a-alex broke up with m-me.

Danni: you're kidding! what happened?

You: just out of the random he calls me and tells me he doesn't want me anymore and that he found someone new.

Danni: what an ass! dont worry babe. wanna go get some ice cream or some shit to get your mind off things?

You: yeah, sounds great with me...

Danni: TCBY? (best ice cream place in the world) Wanna go there?

You: yeah, i can walk there from here...

Danni: kay, see you in about 15 minutes?

You: yeah, that'll give me some time to re-braid my hair...

Danni: kay sugars! see you then! cheer the fuck up... love youuu! byeee...

You: whatever, love you too. bye.

* THE PHONE CONVERSATION ENDS *

You put on black shorts, a white fitted t-shirt that had a smiley face on it and some black converse. you put your hair in two braids. you ran down stairs.

You: Mom, I'm going to TCBY to meet up with danni... alex broke up with me and i'm going to get my mind off things.. is that okay?

Mom: is your bathroom clean?

You looked at her funny.

You: My bathroom? um, it's normal?

Mom: I want it spotless.. john, patricia and their kids are coming over later today to spend the night, they're in town and linley is gonna spend the night in your room with you.. so i want your room and bathroom clean.

You: mom! are you kidding me? I dont want her to spend the night in my room... and why did you ask about my bathroom? isn't my room more important?

Mom: i walked in your room just a minute ago, it's descent enough... but i never got to see what your bathroom looked like.

You rolled your eyes

You: mom, im not even going to be that long... im going to get ice cream with DANNI, were gonna chat a bit and then ill be home.. chill out. ill make sure my bathroom is absolutely spotless before they come over..

You chuckled and looked at her.

Mom: that wasnt funny, but whatever... go on, you better not be long.

You rolled your eyes again as you walked off.

You: whatever...

you ran out of the door and down the street, took a left and got to the end of that street and you showed up at TCBY. you walk in and look around for danni, you saw her sitting at a booth alone, you walked over to her and sat down.

You: hey..

Danni: what took you so long?

danni frowned

You: my mom sucked me into a convo. sorry.

Danni rolled her eyes.

Danni: well whatever about that, so... you doin okay babe?

You: yeah, im doing fine. just trying to erase it from my mind. i wasnt even thinking about it until you brought it up, so.. thanks. a lot.

Danni shrugged

You: let's go get some ice cream.

you guys walked up to the ordering place and ordered two watermelon ice creams and went to go sit back down at the booth.

Danni: watermelon ice cream is the bomb diggity..

You: it totally is.. 


	3. Chapter 1

You: it totally is...

You look over and notice the boy at the register staring at you and smiling. you flashed a smile back at him, then looked back at danni. danni looked over at the boy and raised her eyebrows then she looked back at you.

Danni: hes cute.. and he looks like hes interested in you. maybe you should go say HI or something.

she shrugged.

You: um, no. he's just smiling at me.. it's called being friendly. i bet he does that to everyone.

danni laughed.

Danni: i dont know about you... but whenever i stare at a boy and smile, im wishing he would come over and say hi. so how about you go up there, order a cookie or something and start a convo. DOOO it.

You frown and shake your head.

You: um, no... i just got out of a relationship, im not trying to find another one! ...yet.

danni rolled her eyes.

Danni: who said anything about a relationship?

she started sliding out of the booth. you frown again.

You: uhhh.. what the fuck are you doing?

Danni: going to start a conversation, duh.

You: he's smiling at me, not you! dumbass.

Danni: um... hunny, i know boy language. hes probably thinking if you're not interested in him, hes gonna come after me. hey! im cute.

You: fine, go ahead and make a fool of yourself... I could seriously, honestly.. care less.

danni stopped and slid back in.

Danni: wow, fine. thanks for shooting me down. bitch.

You: my pleasure buttercu-

you were interrupted by someone saying hello.

?: hello..

you looked over and it was the boy from the register.

You: oh, hi...

Danni looked at him and raised one eyebrow.

?: is everything going okay?

he smiled at you.

danni scoffed quietly.

Danni: this place doesn't have waiters... so what the hell are you doing at our table?

You smiled back at him and shook your head.

You: ignore her. haha, um... everything is going great. thanks.

Danni started really looking at the boy, and noticing he looked familiar.

You: so, you're new here?

Danni got who it was, he was from school. she tried to distract you, so she could whisper in your ear and tell you who it was, so you wouldn't make a fool out of yourself.

?: um, no... ive worked here ever since this place opened.. my family kind of owns it. i also go to school with you.

You widened your eyes.

You: oh, im sorry... i guess ive never noticed you.

?: its okay, haha... im Greyson. by the way. if you didnt already know that.


	4. Page 1

?: its okay, haha... im Greyson. by the way. if you didnt already know that.

You: hi greyson! im _ _ _ _ _

Greyson: i know..

he chuckled

you bit your lip.

You: wanna sit down?

you scooted over and patted the empty place next to you.

Greyson sat down and put his elbows on the table.

You looked over at him and smiled.

You: i must have zero classes with you, because i know! i would have noticed you.

he looked back at you and shook his head.

Greyson: we have 4 classes together...

he chuckled and looked at danni.

you gasped

You: oh my god, are you serious?

danni stared at him with a plain cold look on her face.

he looked at you and nodded.

Greyson: im serious.. hahaha..

You: i feel like shit. seriously.

danni rolled her eyes.

Danni: as much as i dont want to, i gotta go. my mom just texted me, i have to go to the movies with her and jake..

you looked at danni and hugged her from across the table.

You: text me later. what are you going to see?

Danni: k, and i dont know... probably some stupid ass movie like fishy friends.

You laughed and danni left, so it was just you and greyson sitting there.

You: so when do you get off?

Greyson: whenever i want, this place is runned by my family.. all i have to do is call my brother and ask him to come in.

You: oh... so do you want to like, hang out or something?

Greyson: and do what?

You: haha, i dont know.. we could go see a movie..

Greyson: which one?

You: captain america?

Greyson: that sounds cool...

You: well call your brother or whatever..

you laughed and greyson called his brother to come in and work for him. it took his brother about 30 minutes to get there and you and greyson talked the whole time. greyson stood up and took your hand, helping you out of the booth. you smiled and got out of the booth with greysons help and looked at his brother.

Greyson: _ _ _ _ this is tanner, tanner this is _ _ _ _

Tanner: hey _ _ _ _ its nice to meet you.

You: hi, its nice to meet you too.

Tanner: so greyson this is your new girlfriend?

greysons face started to get red and he frowned

Greyson: no! this is not my new girlfriend. dumbass.

Tanner: well, whenever you have sex.. dont forget to use a condom. we dont need her to get pregnant, now, do we.. greyson?

Greyson: fuck off. seriously dude.

You stood there embarrassed.

You: um, lets just go greyson...

you hooked arms with greyson and you two walked out of the ice cream place.

Greyson: sorry about that, hes a dickface.

You laughed and shook your head.

You: hey! i know how it goes, i have a little brother...

you lied, tyler is like your best friend.. he helps you out with everything, you just said that to make greyson feel better.

Greyson: ah, i see...

You: well, yeah.. lets get going.

Greyson: okay.

you and greyson walked to the movies, it was 3 and a half miles away from the ice cream place, but you 


	5. Chapter 2

you and greyson walked to the movies, it was 3 and a half miles away from the ice cream place, but you were so caught up in conversation you didnt even realize how far yall had to walk. you showed up at the theater box office. greyson got two tickets to captain america, after you guys had a huge argument about who was going to get the tickets, greyson won. obviously. 2 hours later, you guys walked out of the movies.

You: that was a good movie! i loved it!

Greyson: there has to be a second one. (i havent seen captain america, so i dont know how to review it properly, lol)

You looked at your phone and noticed you had 7 missed calls from your mom. you widened your eyes and looked at greyson.

You: shit! i need to get going!

Greyson: why? whats wrong?

You: i have people coming over tonight, and i have to clean up.

Greyson: oh, well i'll walk you home...

You: no, its okay.. i'll call my dad to pick me up.

Greyson: but i want to.

he looked at your face, noticing how pretty you were.

You: well, okay...

you and greyson walked to your house, the whole way home you were talking about how good the movie was. you two walked up onto your porch.

Greyson: i'll see you tomorrow at school i guess. are you sure you cant hang out longer?

You: um... well, i dont know.

Greyson: you go inside, get things worked out with your mom or whatever...and ill give you my number and you text me if you can hang out longer. ill be at tcby.

You: sounds like a plan.

you guys traded phone numbers and greyson walked back down the road to tcby, you walked inside and looked around, john and patricia were already here. you groaned because you knew hanging out with greyson longer wouldnt even be considered. patricia walked up to you and gasped.

Patricia: Oh my goodness! _ _ _ _ you have grown up so much!

you smiled at her.

You: yep, im not 7 anymore. ive grown up. since i WILL be 14 next month.

your mom walked up behind you and spanked you on the butt hard and whispered in your ear.

Mom: lose the god dang attitude or you'll be grounded.

you raised your eyebrows, not believing she actually just treated you like a 7 YEAR OLD KID.

Patricia walked off, over to tyler.

You: leave me alone mom. what the hell? im not a baby anymore...

Mom: you live under my god dang roof, so you'll act the way i want you to act or you'll be grounded.

You: spank me again and i'll run away. no lie.

Mom: haha. dont even start with me young lady, i am NOT in the mood. go to your damn room, you were LATE and you didnt clean your bathroom.. so actually, you're grounded for that. you lied and said you wouldn't be that long, what the hell were you doing?

You: I WAS HANGING OUT WITH FRIENDS. GOD.

You ran to your room and maggie (john and patricia's daughter who was spending the night in your room with you) was sitting on your bed. you gasped because she scared you.

Maggie: _ _ _ _ hey! long time no see!

You: yeah, how have ya been?

Maggie: fantastic! im engaged!

you widened your eyes because maggie is only 16.

You: you're getting married? how old are you again?

Maggie: im 16. duh. wow.

You: isnt that a little too young to get married?

Maggie: ITS MY CHOICE. NOT YOURS.

You: uhh... ok?

Your phone: when they drop the beat, dance with me!

someone was calling you. you answered it.

* PHONE CONVERSATION *

You: Hello?

Greyson: hey!

You: oh, greyson?

Greyson: yeah! so are you able to hang out longer?

You: um, hell no.

Greyson: aww... that sucks.

You: actually, i havent even asked her yet.

Greyson: umm, then ask her?

You: FUCK NO. she is in the worst mood EVER!

Greyson: beg her!

You: im not in the mood to fight with her right now... im kinda hungry, so.. ill talk to you later, okay?

Greyson: wait! come out to eat with me. ill buy!

You: greyson! i already said my mom was in a bad mood! shes not gonna let me go anywhere! and oh yeah! i forget! she grounded me.

Greyson: ughh! sneak out!

You: are you crazy? if my mom found out, i wanted get to see tomorrow... lets just say that.

you could hear greyson laughing

Greyson: she would kill you, wouldnt she?

You: she'd slaughter me.

Greyson: alright well, how long are you grounded?

You: im not sure, ill find out and let you know..

Greyson: okay well i have a customer, talk to you later pretty...

you started to blush when he called you pretty

Greyson: i mean _ _ _ _

You: i liked pretty better.

you giggled and hung up.

* END OF PHONE CONVERSATION *

Maggie: what was that all about?

You: look, get out of my room.

Maggie: i have to sleep in here, dumbass.

You: yeah, SLEEP in here.. you dont have to be in here until its time to get to sleep, SO GET OUT.

Maggie: wow, someone is a bitch.

she left

You: YEAH, i am a bitch. and i dont give a fuck.


	6. Chapter 3

You: YEAH, i am a bitch. and i dont give a fuck.

you got into comfy clothes, black stretchy shorts, a colorful shirt and you let your hair down. you laid down on your bed and you were texting danni.

* TEXT CONVERSATION *

You: so how was fishy friends? ;)

Danni: ABSOLUTELY AWESOME. WE HAVE TO GO SEE IT AGAIN.

You: you're kidding, right?

Danni: DUHHH. i cried because it was so fucking horrible. it was torture to my beautiful blue eyes. ;DDD

You: LOL. thats funny. well guess what?

Danni: wattt?

You: i hung out with greyson for a long time after you left.

Danni: i can see it in lights, DANNI THE MATCH MAKER ;P

You: um u didnt do anything fyi

Danni: yes i did!

You: ok u kept telling me to go up and say hi, well i didnt do that.. he came up to me.

Danni: i still helped.

You: and how is that? actually, i helped myself by NOT going up and saying hi..

Danni: will you just shut up and stop trying to make me feel like a failure to life its self?

You: LOL. well i g2g, fuck off now.

Danni: k. fuck you bitch

You: kiss my ass whore.

Danni: k, coming!

You: ew! go to sleep you skank.

Danni: i am! gudbyeeeee!

You: bye assssss

* END OF TEXT CONVERSATION *

you tossed your phone to the side and you laid there on your bed staring up at the ceiling, until someone walks in your room. you look over and see tyler. you sit up.

You: hey ty!

Tyler: Hey _ _ _ _ what up?

You: im good. im really bored...

Tyler: yeah me too, matthew (john and patricia's son) is already annoying me to death.

You: oh my god! guess what? MAGGIE is getting married, like... what the fuck?

Tyler: yeah.. that was the first thing she blurted out when she walked in the front door..

Your phone: when they drop the beat, dance with me!

You: oh.. hold on tyler..

* PHONE CONVERSATION *

You: Hello?

Greyson: hi...

You: oh! hey greyson... whats up?

Greyson: just wondering if you have found out how long you're grounded yet..

You: i still dont know, but i can go ask her and call you back..

Greyson: haha, okay... you do that. good luck.

You: thanks, will be needed.

you could hear greyson chuckle. you hung up.

* END OF PHONE CONVERSATION *

Tyler: who is greyson?

You: a friend, why?

Tyler: greyson sounds like a girl name.

You: oh shut up.

you stand up and walk out of your room, tyler follows you. you walk down stairs and you walk over to your mom.

You: hey, mom how long am i grounded?

Mom: a week.

You: A WEEK? JUST BY NOT CLEANING MY /BATHROOM/ THAT IS B.S!

Mom: LANGUAGE _ _ _ _ ! good lord! we have company over and you keep throwing fits like you're a baby!

You: i just think being grounded for a week because you didnt clean your bathroom is kind of bull hockey! my bathroom isnt even that dirty, it has a couple of towels on the floor and my clothes are IN my clothes hamper, i dont get it?

Mom: its the fact that you LIED! now go back to your room, im tired of arguing with you.

you run over to your dad and scoff.

You: DAD!

Dad: what is it _ _ _ _ ?

he tries to look past you, because you're standing right infront of the tv and him and john they're watching football.

You: mom grounded me for a week just because i didnt clean my bathroom!

your mom yelled from in the kitchen.

Mom: YOU LIED! THATS WHY YOU'RE GROUNDED!

You: DAD!

Dad: okay! okay!

your dad stood up and walked into the kitchen, you followed after him.

Dad: Look, honey.. i dont think its fair that you grounded _ _ _ _ just because she didn't pick up her bathroom..

Mom: she lied to me! i let her go out with her friend only because she said she wouldnt be that long and that her bathroom would be spotless before the hendricks came over! well she showed up 45 minutes after they got here! she was gone for 3 hours! when she told me she was going to be gone for 45 minutes to an hour at the most!

your dad sighed and shook his head, he looked at you

Dad: i guess she's right _ _ _ _ ...

Mom: well of course im right!

You: I HATE MY LIFE. I HATE /YOU/ MOM! YOU ARENT FAIR!

your mom laughed in embarrasment, patricia walked over to your mom.

Patricia: whoa, what is up with _ _ _ _ ?

Mom: i really dont know.. she is acting like a child.

you ran into your room and slammed the door hard. you jumped onto your bed and cried hard. your mom was always like that, unfair and she was ALWAYS right. 7 minutes later you heard someone walk in, but you were crying too hard to see who it was.

?: um, _ _ _ _ are you okay?

that voice made you jump up and look at the person.

You: GREYSON?

Greyson: ahaha, hey...

You: how the fuck did you get in here?

Greyson: are you crying?

you started wiping your tears away fast.

You: answer my question!

Greyson: tyler? snuck me in here...

You: god i love tyler!

he sat down on your bed next to you.

Greyson: ... 


	7. Chapter 4

Greyson: why were you crying?

You: my mom! she is a huge ass bitch!

Greyson: well im sorry...

he frowned and looked on your walls and saw twilight posters and justin bieber posters everywhere

Greyson: hey, cheer up.

You: BUT WHY DOES MY MOM HAVE TO BE SUCH A FUCKING BITCH?

you looked at greyson and his cute little face, you felt weird yelling your feelings at him like that. so you sat up all of the way and you take a deep breath.

You: im sorry for yelling and stuff...

Greyson: i understand, you're upset..

You: i know.. but...

greyson interrupted you by clearing his throat really loud. you frowned and then raised an eyebrow.

You: you alright there?

he looked at you and grinned and nodded.

Greyson: im fine, why?

You: you're really weird..

Greyson: yeah i know.

he stood up and started walking around your room, he began to do jumping jacks, out of the random. you look at him funny.

You: what the fuck are you doing now?

Greyson: jumping jacks, what does it look like?

You: well out of nowhere? you look like a goof.

Greyson: get up and do them with me.

You: um... okay?

you laugh and get up, and started doing jumping jacks with him.

You: i feel like a dumbass for some reason!

you laughed and greyson chuckled a bit.

You: GOOD WORK OUT!

you kept doing them and laughing, your chest kind of caught greysons eye, they were jumping around everywhere. he stopped doing them slowly and he was kind of staring at them. you looked at him and stopped because he wasnt doing them anymore, so why should you.

You: why did we just do that?

you laughed hard and greyson grinned.

Greyson: you needed to laugh...

You: i guess you're right!

your door opened and maggie walked in.

Maggie: who is he?

You: and why should you know?

Maggie: well, im going to sleep... so whoever he is... he needs to leave.

You: actually, maggie.. this is my fucking room an-

you stopped yourself, thinking how pointless that argument was about to be.

You: greyson, stay here. okay?

Greyson: ok?

you walked out of your room to go tell your mom how big of a bitch maggie was being.

Maggie: so who are you?

she looked at greyson and frowned.

Greyson: greyson? didnt you just hear her?

Maggie: dont give me attitude, little boy.

Greyson: how old are you?

Maggie: 16. and you?

Greyson: im 14...

Maggie: yeah, so shut up and dont talk to me like that... k?

Greyson: how about you dont talk to me like tha-

you coming run through the door.

You: GREYSON! INTO MY CLOSET! FAST!

you grab greyson and run to your closet and stick him in it and shut the door. your mom walks in and looks at maggie, then at you.

Mom: look, maggie.. i am so glad you guys are here, but please have a little respect. this is _ _ _ _ 's room and she is nice enough to let you stay in here with her. so please, for me?

Maggie: what the hell ever.

maggie scoffed and twirled her hair with her finger.

Maggie: oh, by the way... _ _ _ _ has some kid over, just so you know.

your mom frowned and looked around, all she saw was you and maggie

Mom: haha, well goodnight guys.

she started walking out of the door.

Maggie: NO IM SERIOUS!

your mom ignored her and shut the door.

You: wow, i really wish i could punch your lights out right now. you bitch.

you opened your closet and greyson walked out.

Greyson: you have cool shoes...

you chuckled and smiled.

You: thanks.. all i have is converse.

greyson corrected you.

Greyson: actually, i see some sires in there.

you chuckled and nodded

You: oh yeah! thats right...

Greyson: so, how am i going to leave?

You: well.. you dont have to if you dont want to...

you kind of said that as a joke, greyson smiled.

Greyson: as much as i would love to stay, i just dont think i could.

You: are you crazy? my mom would hang me if she caught you over here! my brother will have to help sneak you out...

greyson laughed and bit his lip.

Greyson whispered in your ear: what about her...

he pointed to maggie.

You: if my mom never sees you, she'll just think that maggie has gone crazy...

Greyson: oh okay..

You: hold on, let me go get tyler..

you walk out of your room and walk to tylers room.

You: tyler? you awake?

Tyler: yeah, come in...

you walk into tylers room.

You: i need help..

Tyler: with what 


	8. Chapter 5

Tyler: with what?  
>You: sneaking greyson back out!<p>Tyler rolled his eyes and sighed.<p>

Tyler: i snuck him in for you, i gotta sneak him back out for you too?

You: i just need help!

Tyler: alright.. alright.. lets go.

you and tyler walk out of his room quietly because matthew is laying on his floor sleeping. you both walk into your room and shut the door.

You: greyson do you want to leave right now?

you sighed and looked at him.

Greyson: im afraid i have to.. im sorry, we'll hang out tomorrow. promise.

Tyler: if im helping, then lets get this thing on the road.

You: greyson... i dont want you to leave...

you frown.

Tyler: IM SLEEPY. SO LETS HURRY UP.

greyson walks up to you and kisses your cheek.

Greyson: tomorrow, i promise.

Maggie: um, _ _ _ _ will be going nowhere tomorrow. you're grounded, remember?

maggie chuckled snottishly.

You: yeah, i cant hang out tomorrow... im grounded. member?

Maggie: thats what i just sai-

tyler interuppted maggie.

Tyler: SHUT UP MAGGIE. GOD DANG.

maggie frowned and looked back at her phone.

Greyson: well i'll see you in school... you can tell your mom you're going over to a friends house to study afterwards?

you nodded and looked at tyler.

You: tyler.. you can go back to bed, i think mom is a sleep. i can get greyson out myself. thanks anyways..

Tyler: you sure?

You: positive.

tyler left and went to bed, you look at greyson.

You: i'll try my hardest to see if she'll let me..

you sighed and greyson out of the random gave you a big bear hug, picking you up off the ground and spinning you around once. then placing your feet back on the ground. you smiled big and look up into his eyes and bit your lip again.

You: um... well, i guess i'll see you in schoo-

greyson stops you with a kiss on the lips.

Maggie widened her eyes and gasped.

Maggie: OH MY GOD. GO AWAY YOU GUYS.

you flipped maggie off, still kissing greyson. greyson pulls away and smiles.

Greyson: yeah.. i know. i'll see you in school.

so 10 minutes later, you helped greyson out of the house and then went upstairs and went to sleep. you wake up at 6:30, get a shower, brush your teeth, comb your hair, you walk over to your closet and think to yourself.

* YOUR THOUGHTS *

greyson is going to be there today, well.. he's always been there, but this time i want to impress him. what shall i wearr?

* END OF YOUR THOUGHTS *

you pick out some grey booty shorts, with a neon blue fitted tshirt, with some neon blue converse. you left your hair down and you ran downstairs. the kitchen and living room was so crowded because everyone in the house was down in the kitchen and living room. you looked at the clock and you didnt even bother eating.

You: mom, dad, im heading off to school.

Mom: um not yet you arent! you need to eat something!

You: im not hungry. but! i do have someting to ask you.

Mom: oh lord. what?

You: i was wondering if i could go over to emma's house after school to study and spend the night?

Mom: you're grounded! remember!

You: yeah! i do remember. but can i please?

Mom: fine. but maggie is going to be up in your room all by herself tonight... you sure you want to do that? what if she snoops through your things.

You: i dont give a fu- i mean frick.

Mom: Language _ _ _ _ ! language!

You: hey! i stopped myself!

Mom: okay, well. i guess you can go... I GUESS.

You: thanks mom! see you tomorrow!

you kissed her on the cheek and headed for the door.

Mom: wait! _ _ _ _ ! dont you need to pack a few things?

You: nah! i got some clothes at emma.

Mom: well okay... bye.

you told everyone bye, and headed off for school. at school, you and greyson sat by each other in every class yall had together. you rapped at lunch like a bunch of fools that you are. you both aced a test and school was over. you were over at greysons house instead of emmas of course. you already got everything worked out with emma, so if your mom calls her house she'll cover for you. you and greyson were laying on his bedroom floor, staring up at the cieling. rapping about dogs.

Greyson: so theres a dog down street, everytime i walk by it, it always snaps at my feet. and then my heart skips a beat, and yee.. yee..

you laughed and began to rap.

You: dogs are so cool, but some of them are nothing but fools. i love how they drool and they-

greyson interupted you.

Greyson: holy crap, is that an ant on the ceiling?

You: oh my god! it is!

greyson laughed.

Greyson: what if it falls.. its gonna land right on you.

You: yeah, i'll be the one that gets screwed.. for sure.

someone walks in the door and you both sit up.

?: Greyson, everyone is going to olive garden... are yall coming?

it was greysons sister, alexa.

Greyson: um, do you want to go _ _ _ _ ?

he looks at you.

You: not really, im not too hungry.

Alexa: so yall arent coming? well, okay... have fun, but dont have too much fun..

she winked at greyson and greyson rolled his eyes.

Greyson: will you just leave already?

you chuckled.

Alexa: kay, see yall later!

15 minutes later, everyone was gone and you and greyson were now sitting on his bed, playing "never have i ever"

Greyson: never have i ever went on a diet..

you put one finger down.

Greyson: you've gone on a diet before?

You: I WAS A FAT ASS LITTLE GIRL.

you both laughed loud.

You: never have i ever pissed myself because i was scared.

greyson put a finger down. you laughed.

Greyson: never have i ever loved twilight.

you put a finger down.

You: OH YOU SUCK.

greyson laughed.

You: never have i ever been truly in love with the band ACDC.

you asked the question as you were looking at two acdc posters on his wall. greyson put a finger down and rolled his eyes.

Greyson: never have i ever worn makeup.

you put a finger down. you now only have 3 fingers up, greyson has 6.

You: never have i ever seen metallica in concert.

greyson groaned and put another finger down.

Greyson: never have i ever had justin bieber posters on my wall.

you put another finger down, you now only have 2.

You: never have i ever made out with a poster.

greyson didn't put a finger down, neither did you.

Greyson: what kind of question is that?

You: i dont know.. i was assuming youve made out with your megan fox poster.

Greyson: i wouldnt do that...

You: well now i know.

Greyson: yeah, now you know im not THAT big of a freak.

you laughed and thought about that kiss he gave YOU last night. it was weird, all of the sudden greyson started thinking about it too. you looked off and greyson turned your face back to him and grinned.

Greyson: i like to see your face... dont turn it away..

you blushed and looked into his eyes. he looked back into yours.

Greyson: never have i ever wanted to kiss the person in front of me right now.

you both put a finger down. greyson chuckled and you frowned.

You: i have one my finger left.

Greyson: this ought to be an easy win then.

You: never have i ever, touched a penis before.

you were holding back laughter, greyson widened his eyes.

Greyson: oh now that is fucking bull! everyone has masterbated! so of course ive touched a penis before... my own!

you laughed loud, greyson started laughing with you.

You: put a finger down!

greyson put a finger down.

Greyson: never have i ever, been dumped.

greyson didnt put a finger down, you did, a few seconds later, your eyes started to get watery. greyson frowned at you. you started thinking of how close you were with alex, you missed him.

You: im sorry...

you said with a shakey voice, greyson wiped your tears away.

Greyson: no, im sorry. i didnt know that was going to make you cry.

You: no, no... its just that, a boyfriend of 2 years broke up with me yesterday, he told me he found someone new. and it just hurts.. a little bit.

Greyson: well its his loss. you're wonderful _ _ _ _ and i guess he was too blind to realize how lucky he was when he had you.

you smiled through your tears and kissed greyson on the cheek.

You: thank you greyson, that was really sweet of you to say.

Greyson: what can i say? i speak the truth.

You: any girl would be lucky to have you..

Greyson: you could be that girl.

he looked down.

You: Greyson... as much as i would love to say yes, i just think its a little too soon for my heart to trust someone again.

Greyson: i promise i wouldnt hurt you like that other guy did.

You: i believe you, i do.. its just, i met you yesterday.. and i already feel as close to you as i was with alex. i dont know why... its weird.

Greyson: things can happen like that.

You: i know...

you sighed and tilted his chin up and looked into his eyes.

You: cheer u-

Your phone interrupted you.

Your phone: when they drop the beat, dance with me!

You: one second...

you picked up your phone and it was your mom.

* PHONE CONVERSATION *

You: hello?

Mom: how is your and emmas studying going?

you kind of paniced.

You: its um... err, its going good! yeah.. really good!

Mom: can i talk to emma?

You: you could, but.. she just went to the bathroom! haha, sorry!

Mom: well im going to drop some brownies off on the way to the movies, me and patricia are taking tyler, matthew and maggie to the movies. we all wish you were coming.

you widened your eyes and started freaking out.

You: um! we already filled up on cookies! no need for any brownies...

Mom: i insist _ _ _ _ !

You: emma hates brownies!

Mom: she doesnt either! i always baked some brownies for her when she was little, she loves brownies!

You: her tastebuds have changed!

greyson chuckled at what you said. your mom heard him.

Mom: was that a boy?

You: yeah! it was emmas cousin. he came over to pick up a book?

Mom: _ _ _ _ are you lying to me?

You: no! of course im not lying to you. gotta go mom! got to get back to studying! haha, have fun at the movies! byeeee!

Mom: but _ _ -

you hung up before your mom could say something else.

* END OF PHONE CONVERSATION * 


	9. Chapter 6

Mom: but _ _ -

you hung up before your mom could say something else.

* END OF PHONE CONVERSATION *

greyson was laughing.

You: what are you laughing at?

you started laughing too.

Greyson: her tastebuds have changed? is that even possible?

You: I DONT KNOW! i was panicing!

Greyson: i dont care who you are, that was funny right there.

you rolled your eyes and laughed again.

You: lets do something.

Greyson: well alright, what would you like to do?

You: i dont know?

Greyson: want to go swimming?

You: id love to!

so the whole time greysons family was at olive garden, you and greyson swam, sat on the couch and flirted, and you watched some of greys anatomy. his family walks in the door.

Alexa: oh god...

you and greyson were passed out on the couch.

Tanner: i wonder if they got jiggy with it.

greysons mom slapped tanner on the back of his head. you had on your bra and panties and one of greysons tshirts, greyson only had his boxers on. you jumped in the pool with your clothes on.

Alexa: im gonna wake em up.

alexa walked over to you and greyson and tapped you on the head. you flinched and woke up.

Alexa: wake up yall..

you sat up and looked at alexa.

You: oh, hey...

Alexa: why were yall asleep?

You: i guess we fell asleep while watching tv.

you looked at greyson, still passed out. you pushed him gently.

You: greyson... wake up..

greyson started opening his eyes and the first thing he saw was your gorgeous face.

You: hahaha, wake up.

Greyson: im awake.

Tanner: did yall fuck?

Greysons mom (Lisa): Tanner will you shut up! my god!

Greyson: um, of course not. dumbass.

Lisa: quit with the language you guys. but really greyson, what did you two do?

You: oh we jumped in the pool with our clothes on.. and greyson gave me a tshirt to put on.. our clothes are drying.

lisa nodded and she walked into the kitchen.

Greyson: lets go back up to my room.

You: okay...

you and greyson walked up into his room and sat on his bed.

Your phone: when they drop the beat, dance with me!

you answered it.

* PHONE CONVERSATION *

You: hello?

?: hey. sup bitch?

You: danni?

Danni: duh. whats up?

You: nothing...

Danni: come over.

You: i cant..

Danni: and why the hell is that?

You: im with someone else right now...

Danni: WHO?

You: greyson.

Danni: then bring him with you?

You: i'll see if he wants to...

you asked greyson and he said okay.

Danni: so?

You: yeah, we'll be over there in about 15 minutes..

Danni: alright, see you two love birds in a few.

You: oh shut up.

Danni: nah...

danni hung up.

* END OF PHONE CONVERSATION *

Greyson: so where does she live?

You: not too far from here... do you think our clothes are dry?

Greyson: no.. go borrow some of alexa's clothes...

You: are you sure she'll be okay with that?

Greyson: she wont mind..

you walk out of greysons room and into alexas room.

You: um, hi... do you think i could borrow some clothes?

Alexa: why do you need them? i think what you have on is pretty cute.

you just had on that tshirt.

You: im taking that as a no?

Alexa: im kidding, come over here... what do you have in mind cute stuff?

you raised an eyebrow.

You: cute stuff? haha, well... some shorts?  
> <p>


	10. Chapter 7

Alexa: Thats all you want? some shorts?

You: yeah, ill wear greysons shirt... its not too big on me.

Alexa: well alrighty then!

alexa gave you some black jean shorts.

You: thanks so much...

you slipped those on and looked at alexa.

Alexa: let me guess, you guys jumped in with your shoes on too... am i right?

you chuckled and scratched your forehead.

You: yeah... hahaha..

Alexa: hold on..

she looked in her closet and threw out some black sneakers.

Alexa: are those okay?

You: totally! thanks alexa.

Alexa: no problem hun!

you sat down on alexa's bed and put the shoes on. afterwhile you and greyson made it to danni's house. you walked up to the door and opened it.

You: DANNI?

Danni: hold the fuck on!

you looked at greyson and laughed.

You: she must be home alone, her parents would never let her cuss like that.

greyson laughed and looked around. danni ran down stairs and walked up to yall.

Danni: hi bitches.

greyson frowned.

Greyson: uhh... hi?

You: hey skank. so whats up?

you and danni plopped down on her couch and you started channel surfing.

Danni: NOTHING. i am bored out of my mind! im so bored, i asked you to come over.

you rolled your eyes and looked up at greyson.

You: greyson, sit down.. you're making me nervous.

greyson sat down on the other side of danni. danni looked over at him.

Danni: um, give me my space... YOU DONT KNOW ME LIKE DAT. fool.

greyson looked over at you, giving you the 'is she serious?' look.

You: danni, shut the fuck up before i bitch slap yo ass.

Danni: HAHA. i was just kidding greyson... what the fuck? you were like trippin. im not THAT rude. hahahaha.

greyson sighed in relief.

Greyson: haha, i knew that.

Danni: sure you did.

danni looked over at you and frowned.

Danni: aren't you supposed to be grounded or some shit?

You: yeah, but i asked my mom if i could go over to emmas to study and spend the night..

Danni: so why were you with greyson?

You: well, i lied of course.

Danni: ah..

You: yurp!

Danni: whats gonna happen when she calls emma?

You: emma is going to cover for me..

Danni: well /emma/ can only do SO much to make your mom believe that you're actually there.

You: um, will you shut up? you're worrying me.

Danni: hey.. im just saying. if i were you, i would have thought that one through a little bit better.

You: okay! i get it! im a dumb fuck!

Danni: yes, yes you are.

you rolled your eyes and groaned. greyson was just sitting there, watching the blank tv screen.

You: greyson?

he looked over at you and smiled.

Greyson: yeah?

You: oh nothing, i was just wondering if you were with us.

Greyson: yeah.. i am..

he chuckled, then began to frown slightly.

Greyson: actually, _ _ _ _ can i talk to you over here for a second.

he stood up.

You: yeah, of course...

you stood up too and you and greyson walked off away from danni.

You: is everything okay? if its about how rude danni is, id learn to just look past it. really.

Greyson: no... thats no it, although she is bitchy.

you both laughed.

You: so what is it then?

Greyson: i was wondering why you dont want yo-

danni interupted greyson.

Danni: thanks for just leaving me. HOW NICE YOU GUYS.

Greyson: i just need to talk to _ _ _ _ im sorry...

Danni: HAVE RESPECT FOR THE PEOPLE WHO LIVE HERE. YA HEAR?

greyson raised an eyebrow.

Greyson: yeah, i hear you.

You: oh my god. go away danni. greyson is trying to tell me something...

danni rolled her eyes.

Danni: fine! but dont swallow each other.

you groaned and pushed danni away.

You: WILL YOU JUST LEAVE NOW?

Danni: i'ight... i'ight.. imma going.

danni walked off and you looked back at greyson.

You: you were saying?

Greyson: oh, i was wondering why you dont want your mo-

Your phone interrupted greyson this time.

You: oh! hold on.. i gotta take this, its my mom.

you walked off a little ways and answered it.

* PHONE CONVERSATION *

You: hello?

Mom: _ _ _ _ ! YOU LIED TO ME!

you started to freak out.

You: im not sure what you're talking about...

Mom: im coming to pick your little ass up now.

You: im with emma, studying. what are you talking about?

your mom gave the phone to emma.

Emma: hey, _ _ _ _ im so sorry... she just showed up here and i couldnt cover for you any longer, im sorry! please forgive me.

You: what the? ugh! its fine, it wasnt you're fault.

Emma: i tried everything, seriously.

You: i believe you. thanks for trying.

Emma: no problem!

emma handed the phone back to your mom.

Mom: you little liar! i cannot believe you! where am i picking you up?

You: you arent picking me up mom! im fine where i am!

Mom: I TRUSTED YOU. you are grounded for another two weeks! that means, im dropping you off at school and picking you up. you arent leaving this house until your grounding is OVER. do you hear me, little girl?

You: yeah mom. i kind of do, since you ARE yelling in my ear.

Mom: now where the hell am i going to be picking you up!

You: DANNI'S HOUSE! OKAY? DANNI'S HOUSE! IM AT DANNI'S HOUSE!

Mom: i'll see you in a minute.

You: what the FUCK ever!

Mom: thats another we-

you hung up.

* END OF PHONE CONVERSATION *

Greyson: what was that all about?

You: my mother, the evil bitch.

Greyson: is everything okay?

You: no! i have to leave. and im grounded for another two weeks! my life sucks!

Greyson: are you serious? ugh. that means no hanging out with me for a while.. right?

You: well i'll see you at school.

Greyson: yeah, but it's just not the same that way.

danni was overhearing the conversation, she walked up and frowned.

Danni: what's going on?

You: i have to leave. my mom found out about everything...

Danni: i told you.

You: yes! i know you told me...

Danni: well then leave if you have to?

You: okay, well bye guys.

you walked out of the door and your mom was already out there waiting for you, you got in the car and drove home.

* 3RD PERSON POINT OF VIEW *

greyson was standing there looking down, he sighed.

Greyson: that sucks...

Danni: eh, its kinda good and kinda bad...

Greyson: how is it kinda good? the only time im going to get to see her is at school!

Danni: hey! she annoys the hell out of me.

Greyson: well why do you hang out with her?

Danni: because!

Greyson: well to be honest with you.. its looks like its the other way around, i think YOU annoy the fuck out of HER.

Danni: thats not fucking true! im always there to listen to _ _ _ _'s problems and stuff. im always there for her! so she has no rights to say such a thing!

Greyson: she never said anything like that.. im just telling you the way it looks like to other people.

Danni: you dont even know us, so how would you know anything about our friendship?

Greyson: IM JUST SAYING.

Danni: whatever dude.

Greyson: you need to chill out...

Danni: but thats how it always is! _ _ _ _ is always the more brighter one in our friendship, everyone likes her more than me. when we go to the movies or to get ice cream, that one cute boy is ALWAYs looking at _ _ _ _ !

danni started to get watery eyes, she looked down and hid her face in her hands.

Greyson: whoa... if it makes you feel any better, you're really pretty danni. don't ever let anyone make you feel otherwise. okay?

greyson tilted her chin up and then wiped her tears away.

Danni: th-thank you.

Greyson: ...  
> <p>


	11. Chapter 8

greyson tilted her chin up and then wiped her tears away.

Danni: th-thank you.

Greyson: im being serious.

danni smiled brightly and hugged greyson. he hugged her back.

Danni: thats really nice greyson...

for once, danni was being friendly.

Greyson: no problem, but hey.. i better get going.

Danni: oh, well okay...

they traded phone numbers and greysons dad came and picked him up, he went home.

* YOUR POINT OF VIEW *

you and your mom were standing in the living room screaming at each other infront of everyone.

Mom: _ _ _ _ IF YOU DO NOT STOP LYING, YOU WILL NEVER BE UNGROUNDED!

You: I hate you! YOU'RE GONNA FEEL REAL FUNNY WHEN I RUN AWAY ONE DAY!

Mom: and then i'll call the police!

You: you are impossible!

you ran upstairs and tyler ran after you. you ran into your room and tyler came in after you and shut the door behind him. you jumped on your bed and cried into your pillow. tyler sat down on your bed next to you.

Tyler: _ _ _ _ are you okay?

You: no! i hate her!

Tyler: dont say that. she is our mother...

You: then why doesnt she act like our mother instead of the devil!

Tyler: because shes MOM! mom has always been like that.. have you not learned to just let it be?

You: no! because i hate when she treats me like that! just because you let her walk all over you, doesnt mean im gonna let her do that to me.

Tyler: um, i dont let her walk all over me. i just ignore her instead of yell back at her.

You: well whatever. im hungry but i dont want to go back downstairs.

Tyler: i could always bring you something up?

You: if you would, i would love you forever.

Tyler: okay.. i'll be right back.

* TYLERS POINT OF VIEW *

you walked out of _ _ _ _'s room and down stairs and into the kitchen. you looked in the fridge for something _ _ _ _ could eat. you looked in the cabinet and grabbed a bowl, then you grabbed a spoon, the jug of milk and the box of honey o'bites cereal. you started heading back up to _ _ _ _'s room until your mom caught you.

Mom: um, tyler.. where are you going with all of that stuff?

You: um.. its for myself. of course?

you were lying, because it was really for _ _ _ _ .

Mom: you're lying... thats for _ _ _ _ isnt it? what? is she too much of a little girl to come down and get her own food? i swear!

You: i offered! okay?

Mom: put that stuff down and you can go back upstairs and tell little miss _ _ _ _ to march herself down here and get that stuff for herself.

You: she doesnt want to argue with you anymore, mom...

Mom: who said we were going to argue?

You: you guys always argue. i know you would say something to her that would piss her off, and then you would yell at her.

Mom: that is untrue!

You: no. that isnt untrue.. im right.

the doorbell rang and you looked over at the door.

Mom: go answer the door. now.

you put all of the cereal stuff down and walked over to the door and opened it.

?: um, hey. is _ _ _ _ home?

You: wait, what is your name again?

?: greyson..

You: oh, yeah.. but shes in big trouble, so i honestly think right now is not a good time to come over and hang out.

Greyson: actually, i was just wondering why she doesnt wan-

Mom: who is this?

your mom walked up and frowned, looking at greyson.

You: um, one of my friends?

Mom: oh... well right now is not a good time to hang out. so, tyler.. tell your little friend to get going.. alright?

greyson had this confused look on his face.

You: alright mom.. haha.

you walked outside with greyson and shut the door behind you.

Greyson: whats going on?

You: look, im gonna sneak you up to her room... so im gonna leave the door open and distract my mom and when i look at you and raise my eyebrows, run up stairs.. okay?

Greyson: um... okay, sounds easy?

You: hahaha. alright.

you open the door and walk in, you walk over to your mom and she's holding a strawberry drink and you bump it out of her hands and it spills all over her and on the carpet.

Mom: TYLER COLE!

you turned around and looked at greyson and raised your eyebrows. greyson took off up stairs.

* BACK TO YOUR POINT OF VIEW *

you were sitting on your bed, looking down and starving to death. someone knocks on your door fast. you look at your door and frown. you stand up and walk over to it and open it. you widened your eyes.

You: GREYSON?

Greyson: yeah! i need to come in!

you step back and let greyson walk in and you shut your door behind him and lock it.

You: again! how the fuck did you get in here?

Greyson: your brother helped me again.

You: oh... my god, he is so awesome.

Greyson: um... yeah.

You: oh! so, what were you trying to tell me earlier?

Greyson: oh.. um... 


	12. Chapter 9

Greyson: oh.. um..

You: yeah?

Greyson: i was wondering why you keep hiding me from your mom?

he looked down.

You: oh... well, i dont really know?

Greyson: if we do ever start dating, i will eventually want to meet your parents. youve met mine..

You: oh i know.. um, ya know what! i want you to meet her right now!

Greyson: Wait... _ _ _ _ i dont think right now is a good time.

You: i dont care! i cant get into anymore trouble! im already grounded for the rest of my life.

you grab greysons hand and run down stairs, everyone stares at you two.

You: mom... dad... and everyone else.. this is Greyson.

you smiled and kissed him on the cheek, greyson grinned.

Greyson: uh... hello everyone..

Maggie: THATS HIM! /THATS/ THE GUY I WAS TALKING ABOUT MISS _ _ _ _ (your moms name) !

Dad: wait a minute, he was in your room?

You: yep! tyler snuck him in for me!

you walked over to tyler and gave him a big hug. tyler sighed. you looked back at your mom and dad.

You: go ahead! ground me for another month! i dont care! but i just wanted you to meet him, because he's my new boyfriend...

greyson looked at you.

Greyson: I am?

you walked back over to greyson and grabbed his hand.

You: yes! you are.

you looked into greysons eyes.

Mom: ive had it!

your mom walked over to you and greyson.

Mom: YOURE THE REASON _ _ _ _ HAS BEEN ACTING LIKE A DEMON! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

your mom grabbed greysons shirt and started leading him to the door.

You: MOTHER LEAVE HIM ALONE!

you ran after them and you pushed your mom away and you took greysons hand again.

You: IM SICK OF YOU TREATING ME THIS WAY! I HAVE TO LIE TO YOU JUST SO I CAN HAVE A LITTLE FREEDOM! /YOU/ HAVE MADE ME LIKE THIS! NOT GREYSON!

your mom slapped you across the face. you stared at her for a few seconds, your eyes getting watery.

You: i hate you so much.

you had greysons hand and you both ran out of the door fast.

Mom: _ _ _ _ GET BACK HERE NOW!

you kept running, holding greysons hand.

* TYLERS POINT OF VIEW *

you were standing there in shock.

You: mom let her go.

Mom: I WILL BE DAMNED IF I LET MY 13 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER RUN AWAY LIKE THAT!

You: she'll be back. trust me.

Mom: TRUST YOU? HOW CAN I TRUST YOU KIDS NOW A DAYS!

Patricia: i cannot believe she is acting like that. _ _ _ _ (your moms name) you need to get in control of her. she should not act that way. shame on her! telling you she hates you!

Mom: i have no clue what has gotten into her!

your mom started crying and shaking her head.

Mom: my 13 year old daughter just ran away!

You: yeah mom! and its your fucking fault! you kept pushing her and pushing her until, she well... ran away!

Mom: TYLER COLE (your last name) ! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT! THAT BOY HAS PROBABLY GOT HER BRAINWASHED!

You: start acting more like a mom and maybe your kids wont run away from you.

you ran up stairs and into your room, you slammed your door hard.

* BACK TO YOUR POINT OF VIEW *

you and greyson were at tcby, his mom was on her way to pick you guys up. you were bawling your eyes out. greyson pulled you into his arms and rubbed your back.

Greyson: _ _ _ _ dont cry... everything is going to be okay.

You: no its not! i cant believe she actually pushed me so far away! i RAN away!

Greyson: you can stay with me until everything calms down...

you looked at greyson.

You: until everything calms down? the more longer im away, the more pissed she'll be when i go back home...

Greyson: well you can spend the night at my house for tonight and then you can maybe, go back home tomorrow? it's all up to you... you can stay with me as long as you want.

you sighed and stopped crying so hard.

You: i want to stay with you forever, i dont want to go back home...

Greyson: then you dont have to.

You: as much as i would LOVE for that to happen... its just impossible. i'll be lucky if my mom doesnt call the police until tomorrow.

greysons mom showed up and you and greyson got in the back seat and she drove you back to greysons house. you and greyson got out and his mom drove off to the store. you two walked inside the house.

Greyson: HELLO? ANYBODY HOME?

you and greyson were home alone. he sighed in relief.

Greyson: thank god... im not in the mood to be dealing with tanners 'sex jokes' about me and you.

You: haha, me too.

Greyson: well lets go up to my room...

you walked up to greysons room and you jumped on his bed and took a deep breath.

You: like i said before, i never wanna go back home.

greyson laid down next to you and looked up at the ceiling.

Greyson: then dont.

You: i wish.

Greyson: isnt it crazy how we met yesterday?

You: oh.. wow... we did meet yesterday, didnt we?

Greyson: yeah. but it feels like we've known each other forever.

You: that is seriously fucking crazy.

greyson looked over at you and kissed you on the lips softly.

You: oh. well!

greyson grinned at you.

Greyson: hey! you said we were going out, right?

You: well yeah... but that was so unexpected. haha...

Greyson: i had to. sorry. 


	13. Chapter 10

Greyson: i had to. sorry.

you grinned at him and bit your lip.

Greyson: are you hungry?

You: STARVING!

Greyson: lets go down stairs and i'll see if i can find anything..

he smiled and you both stood up and made your way down stairs. greyson walked into the kitchen and started searching through cabinets and the refridgirator.

Greyson: want some ramien noodles?

You: what kind?

Greyson: we have chicken, pork, beef and shrimp. pretty much EVERYTHING.

You: shrimp!

Greyson: coming up madam.

You: thank you sir.

you giggled and greyson had this classy look on his face, acting like a butler or a very professionel chef or something like that.

greyson got a pot and filled it half way up with water, he put the stove on high and placed the pot on it. you jumped up on the counter and sat there, watching greyson.

Greyson: your noodles will be served shortly madam.

you giggled again and nodded once.

You: i cannot wait sir!

greyson chuckled. 7 minutes later after letting the water get hot enough, he tossed the noodles in and looked over at you. you flashed a smile toward him.

You: hey you.

Greyson: hi there.

You: come over and see me.

greyson walked over to you and you spread your legs apart a little bit so he could come closer to you.

Greyson: im over here.. was there anything you wanted to do? while im over here?

You: hmmm... nothing in paticular.

you looked off and grinned.

Greyson: you sure about that?

You: positive.

you looked back at him, and into his gorgeous eyes. you were instintly lost.

Greyson: well then im just gonna go back over here...

greyson started to walk away, but you wrapped your legs around him and pulled him back to you and grabbed his face, pulling him into you and you crushed your lips together. greyson was taken by surprise but he kissed you back of course, you wrapped your arms loosely around his neck. greyson put his hands on your sides. in that little time greyson walked over to you, the boiling noodles started to overflow onto the stove top, but that didnt stop you and greyson from going at it. it kept overflowing as you and greyson kept swapping spit.

5 minutes later.

?: GREYSON! WHAT HAPPENED?

greyson pulled away and turned around fast, to find his mom standing there holding a bunch of groceries in her arms, with a paniced look on her face.

Lisa: GREYSON! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?

Greyson: im sorry! i didnt... ugh!

he walked over to the stove and picked the pot up and then dropped it because it was blistering hot.

Greyson: ah! shit!

you jumped down from the counter and you walked over to greyson.

You: are you okay?

greysons mom sat the groceries down on the table and hurried over to greyson.

Lisa: baby, are you alright?

Greyson: yeah mom, in fine.

you looked at his hand and it was definitely burnt.

You: your hand is burnt, greyson... are you sure you're okay?

greyson hated all the worry around him, he frowned and rolled his eyes.

Greyson: im fine.. now stop smothering. god.

you backed away, a bit offended. his mom stayed put.

Lisa: oh shut up greyson!

lisa opened the freezer and grabbed an ice pack and then grabbed greysons burnt hand and put the ice pack on it.

Lisa: keep it there!

Greyson tossed the ice pack a side.

Greyson: mom, im fine.. leave me alone, will you?

You: greyson, she's just trying to help.

Greyson: i know she is, but im telling both of you that im fine.. but you keep smothering me.

You: greyson! im not smothering you!

you scoffed and walked off, upstairs.

Lisa: now look what you did hot shot, go apologize, right now!

Greyson: i didnt mean to hurt her mom.

Lisa: well you some how offended her, so go apologize.

you ran into greysons room and laid on his bed and cried. it wasnt because he hurt you, it was because you cant even go home because you feel that everyone would hate you. you're just an emotionel wreck and those little words greyson said just kind of set you off.

5 minutes later, the door creaks open and greyson peeks his head in.

Greyson: _ _ _ _ ?

You: what?

you said, sitting up and wiping your tears away.

Greyson: im sorry, i didnt mean to offend you.

he walked in and sat down on the bed, next to you.

You: i know... thats not really why im crying,

Greyson: then why are you crying?

You: i miss my home.

Greyson: then go back? you know, its only been an hour or two since you were there.

You: i know, but... im not ready to leave home. and it feels like ive been kicked out or something.

Greyson: but you weren-

You: i said it feels that way, greyson..

you sighed and stared down at the floor.

Greyson: you need to eat.

You: i am hungry.. but, thats not why im emotional. greyson..

Greyson: well i know that, but lets go get something to eat.

You: didnt your mom just get back from the grocery store?

Greyson: yeah, but lets just go out somewhere.

You: somewhere not too far... i wanna walk there.

Greyson: wendys? i know its nothing fan-

You: Perfect.

you got up and stood infront of greyson.

Greyson: so wendys is okay with you?

You: yeah, i dont want to go anywhere fancy anyways...

Greyson: well okay then!

greyson stood up and wrapped his arms around you.

Greyson: have i ever told you how beautiful you were?

You: if you did, i dont remember.

Greyson: well you are the most beautiful girl ive ever seen before.

you smiled and kissed greysons cheek.

You: thank you greyson.

Greyson: ...  
> <p>


	14. Chapter 11

Greyson: have i ever told you how beautiful you were?

You: if you did, i dont remember.

Greyson: well you are the most beautiful girl ive ever seen before.

you smiled and kissed greysons cheek.

You: thank you greyson.

Greyson: My pleasure.

25 minutes later, you and greyson were sitting in wendys. yall had a booth with a window view. you were eating a big chicken sandwich, with some fries and a rootbeer. greyson was eating a cheeseburger with some fries and a root beer.

You: greyson?

Greyson: Yeah?

You: im scared.

Greyson: why? dont be.

You: i just am.

greyson reached over the table and kissed you on the lips.

Greyson: im here, theres nothing to be afraid of.

You: i know.. i just- i dont know.

he grabbed your hands and looked into your eyes.

Greyson: even though i met you yesterday, i love you a whole lot.

you grinned and blushed.

You: right back at you.

* TWO WEEKS LATER *

You have been staying a greysons house. youve been asleep for 3 days straight.

* GREYSONS POINT OF VIEW *

You were sitting on your bed, staring at _ _ _ _ wondering if she was ever going to wake up again. but she was breathing, so that was good.

You: _ _ _ _ ?

you patted her on the leg.

You: _ _ _ _ ? ! !

_ _ _ _ laid there sound asleep.

someone walked in your door, you look over at the doorway and it was your mom.

Lisa: Hey... is she still asleep?

you nodded and frowned.

You: im getting worried mom.. shes been asleep for 3 days. she hasnt opened her eyes once.

* BACK TO YOUR POINT OF VIEW *

you started showing signs of movement.

Greyson: I think shes waking up!

Lisa: is she?

Lisa walked over to you and greyson.

you rolled over on your back and your eyes fluttered open. you flinched because greyson and lisa were right in your face.

Greyson: finally!

lisa backed up out of your face.

You sat up. you thought you just took a really long nap.

Greyson: i thought you werent ever going to wake up.

you frowned.

You: how long has my nap been?

Greyson: nap? um, youve been in a deep sleep for about 3 days.

You: um... really?

Greyson: i was getting really worried...

You: i cant believe that...

Greyson: your mom has called 12 times..

Lisa: she's wanting you to go home..

You: no...

Lisa: its been a pleasure having you here _ _ _ _ but you are only 13, you need to be home with your parents..

You: i dont want to go back though.

alexa walked through the door.

Alexa: hey, cody is here... do you want me to just send him up? or?

Greyson: yeah, bring him up.

You: Cody?

Greyson: my friend..

Lisa: but im serious.. you can always come back sometime, but im sure your parents are worried sick. i know i would be if my child was gone for weeks.

You: but you dont understand ms. chance. i cant go back home. ill be grounded for the rest of my life. and i wont be able to come back here 'sometime'

Lisa: im sorry, but you have to go home.

lisa shrugged and stood up and walked out of the door.

Alexa: Oh hey! you finally woke up!

You: yeah...

alexa left to go tell cody to come upstairs.

you looked at greyson.

You: greyson i dont want to leave.

Greyson: i dont want you to leave either.

You: then why is your mom making me?

Greyson: because my mom and your mom had a really long phone conversation and im sure your mom convinced my mom that it wasnt right for you to be gone or whatever.

You: i hate my mom though...

Greyson: dont say that..

You: but i do! shes terrible.

?: hey matey!

you and greyson looked over at the door.

Greyson: hey man!

greyson stood up to greet Cody.

you stared at the shaggy blonde headed boy, who was surprisingly really cute. you bit your lip and kept looking at him.

greyson and cody were talking.

Cody: oh... who is this here?

cody looked at you and smiled.

Cody: okay, i have to give it to you... you got a girl in your bed faster than i could.

cody shrugged and laughed.

greyson rolled his eyes, you sat there confused.

Greyson: this is _ _ _ _ and we haven't done anything like that. ..yet.

greyson looked at you and smiled with that charm.

You: so you're cody?

Cody: yes, ma'am i am.

cody winked at you.

you stared at him and rubbed your eyes, he was totally cute but you were starting to get tired again.

You: greyson?

Greyson: yes gorgeous?

You: im starting to get sleepy again..

Greyson: you cant go back to sleep.

you yawned and nodded.

You: i'll try to stay awake.

Cody: what? did you stay up late or something?

Greyson: she's been asleep for 3 days.

Cody: whoa...

You started to doze back off, but greyson snapped his fingers in front of your face. you flinched and opened your eyes again.

You: im sorry greyson..

Greyson: You know what? its okay, if you really want to... you can go back to sleep, but i miss you. i havent talked to you in, well, 3 days..

You: no, no... im gonna stay awake, let me take a shower so i can wake up good and we'll go get lunch.. okay?

you scratched your forehead and stood up and scretched.

cody looked at you and raised his eyebrows at greyson. he mouthed to greyson.

Cody: shes wearing your clothes bro!

Greyson: yeah, just go hop in the shower and we'll go to mcdonalds.. if you want?

You: sounds good to me..

you walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

* GREYSONS POINT OF VIEW *

You watched _ _ _ _ walk into the bathroom with a smile on your face, she was wearing your clothes, she was sleeping your bed, she loved being with you, she was yours. to you, you had every reason in the world to smile.

Cody: yeah, i dont believe that you havent banged that.. i mean come on man, shes wearing your clothes, shes been asleep for 3 days in your bed.. and you're telling me you havent taken advantage of that?

you frowned at cody.

You: cody, im not like that. i mean, if she wanted to have sex with me.. i would probably agree to it, but im not going to bang her while she's asleep. thats just wrong.

cody rolled his eyes and flopped onto your bed.

Cody: whatever floats your boat, mate.  
> <p>


	15. Chapter 12

* GREYSONS POINT OF VIEW *

You watched _ _ _ _ walk into the bathroom with a smile on your face, she was wearing your clothes, she was sleeping your bed, she loved being with you, she was yours. to you, you had every reason in the world to smile.

Cody: yeah, i dont believe that you havent banged that.. i mean come on man, shes wearing your clothes, shes been asleep for 3 days in your bed.. and you're telling me you havent taken advantage of that?

you frowned at cody.

You: cody, im not like that. i mean, if she wanted to have sex with me.. i would probably agree to it, but im not going to bang her while she's asleep. thats just wrong.

cody rolled his eyes and flopped onto your bed.

Cody: whatever floats your boat, mate.

You: would you take advantage of your girlfriend like that?

Cody: my answer to that is... ..i have no girlfriend.

you rolled your eyes and shook your head.

You: but if you did, would you?

Cody: um, it depends.

You: wow, that's wrong.

Cody: okay, probably... not.

You: i'm probably never going to get to see her again after she goes back home.

you sighed and looked down.

Cody: Um, why?

You: CODY! do you not remember that long fucking conversation we had last night on facebook? where i kinda fucking told you everything?

Cody: i think i was delirious.

cody shrugged.

You: you're stupid as fuck. just sayin.

cody shrugged again.

Cody: oh well. you're the one who hangs out with me, mate.

30 minutes later, you and cody were playing videogames.

Cody: _ _ _ _ sure does take long showers.

You: she never takes showers this long.

you frowned and paused the game.

Cody: what the? dude! i was about to kill you-

You: SHH!

Cody: why?

You: _ _ _ _ ? ! ! ! !

You yelled out for _ _ _ _

you and cody both looked at the bathroom door and waited for a reply. but there was nothing. you jumped up off the bed and walked over to the door and knocked.

You: _ _ _ _ ? you in there?

you knocked again.

Cody: what if she died?

you looked back at cody and scoffed.

You: she didn't die. dumbass.

you kept knocking on the bathroom door. 5 minutes later of knocking.

You: okay! im coming in!

you opened the door and looked inside.

You: _ _ _ _ ?

you walked inside the bathroom and over to the shower. you opened the curtins and you saw _ _ _ _ laying in the bathtub passed out.

You: oh my god- CODY! GET IN HERE!

cody jumped up off the bed and ran inside the bathroom.

Cody: what?

You: GET MY MOM!

cody ran out of the bathrooms and down stairs to get lisa.

You: _ _ _ ! ! ! ! ?

* BACK TO YOUR POINT OF VIEW *

Greyson picked you up in his arms and grabbed a towel, he put it over you so everyone wouldn't see you naked. he turned off the water and kept trying to wake you up. he checked if you were breathing, you were.

Greyson: why is this happening? ! !

he yelled out and carried you out of the bathroom, into his room. he covered you up better with the towel.

Greyson: MOM! ! !

cody, lisa and alexa ran in the room.

Lisa: oh god! what happened? !

Greyson: i don't know! she was taking a shower, then me and cody realized she had been in the bathroom for a while, so i went to check on her and i found her laying in the bathtub! she's breathing.. so she's not dead.

Lisa: This is crazy. I think we need to take her to the hospital.

Greyson: i think so too!

Lisa: Alexa, I'm gonna take her to the hospital. go get her some clothes and you call her parents, okay?

Alexa: Okay! i hope she's alright.

alexa ran out of the room, into her room. she grabbed some black sweat pants and a big blue tshirt. she walked back into greysons room and gave him the clothes so he could help you into them, then she ran downstairs to go call your parents.

Lisa: are you going to help her greyson?

Greyson: im sure she would choose me to help her get dressed out of all of you.

lisa and cody stepped outside greysons room. greyson laid you on his bed and put the sweat pants on you, then he grabbed your arms and sat you up, he put the shirt on you and then he picked you back up and walked outside of the room.

Greyson: okay, let's go...

lisa, cody and greyson who was holding you in his arms, walked down stairs.

Cody: Should I come?

Greyson: it doesnt matter! lets just hurry up and get her to the hospital!

Cody: I'll come.

alexa called your parents and told them to meet at the hospital.

Lisa: okay, we're leaving, alexa.

Alexa: okay, i hope everything is okay!

Cody, greyson and lisa ran out of the door with you and to the car, cody got front seat and greyson got in the backseat with you. lisa drove off for the hospital.

later on, you showed up at the hospital and greyson got out of the car and picked up in his arms. cody and lisa got out of the car aswell and they started walking up to the hospital. it was a 3 minute walk up to the hospital because you guys had to park kind of far away. you walked into the hospital and lisa ran up to the desk.

Lisa: we need to have this girl seen about, she was in the shower and just passed out. she won't wake up.

Front desk lady: Is she breathing?

Lisa: Yes! but she has been asleep for 3 days straight, she woke up earlier today and then she took a shower and passed out.

Front desk lady: Oh, goodness.

the front desk lady paged a nurse to come out. the nurse walked out and up to yall.

Nurse: Come this way. quickly.

Greyson: quickly? is she okay?

Nurse: well how do we know if we don't check her out?

greyson and cody followed the nurse. lisa stayed behind to tell the front desk lady, something.

Lisa: if some people come in here for _ _ _ _ which is the girls name, bring the people to us, those would be her parents.

Front desk lady: Okay. I will, so who are you? an aunt? a cousin?

Lisa: I'm her boyfriend's mother.

Front desk lady: Oh, how did you find out about it before her parents did?

Lisa: She's been staying at my house because she got into a fight with her parents, just.. a long story.

Front desk lady: Alright, well you will probably get asked a lot of questions about that.

Lisa: oh, yay.

lisa ran quickly to catch up with you, greyson and cody. the nurse lead yall into a hospital room and looked at greyson.

Nurse: Lay her on the bed, we're going to get her changed into a hospital gown.

greyson laid you down on the bed. the nurse opened a cabinet and grabbed a gown, she walked over to you laying on the bed.

Nurse: would she want any of you looking?

Greyson: She would allow me.

Nurse: Are you sure?

Greyson: I'm here boyfriend.

the nurse looked at lisa and cody, they both turned around. the nurse took off all of your clothes and put the gown on you.

Nurse: alright, leave her laying down and I'm going to get the doctor.

the nurse ran out of the room and greyson sat next to you, he was holding all of your clothes in his lap and held your hand tightly. lisa sat down in the other chair over in the corner and cody stood in the other corner, out of the way.

15 minutes later, one person ran in the door.

?: _ _ _ _ ? ! IS SHE OKAY?

greyson looked up and it was your mom.

Greyson: She's just asleep i guess, she's breathing.

Your mom: My god!

Lisa stood up and walked over to your mom.

Lisa: Hi, I'm lisa..

your mom shook lisa's hand.

Your mom: I'm amy. is _ _ _ _ okay?

Lisa: Like greyson said, we think she's just asleep.

lisa sat back down.

Lisa: Greyson, stand up and let ms. abby sit down.

Greyson: No.

Amy: I'm her mother. get up.

Greyson: She doesn't even like you.

Amy: Too bad, I'm her MOTHER! not one of her little friends. I'm here to discipline her, not to be her bff.

lisa frowned at your mom.

Lisa: Greyson, just... get up.

Greyson: No! I refuse to leave her side.

Amy: Look here little punk, how about you just leave? hmm? You're nothing to her but a little boyfriend. get out of here.

Lisa: Okay, amy.. don't talk to my son like that.

someone knocked on the door and walked in.

?: Knock. knock.

everyone looked over at the person, it was the doctor.

Doctor: Hello, I'm Dr. Key.

he smiled at everyone.

Amy: Okay, yeah.. yeah.. yeah... is my daughter going to be okay?

Doctor: Well let's find out shall we...

the doctor pulled up the little chair that has wheels on it and sat down.

Doctor: Okay first, I'm gonna have to ask some questions...

amy sighed and rolled her eyes.

Amy: Mhm? the questions?

Doctor: who has she been with lately?

Lisa raised her hand.

Lisa: She's been staying with my family..

Amy: Yeah she ran away from home.

Doctor: she ran away from home? and why is that?

Amy: Because! I grounded her because she kept lying to me.

Doctor: She ran away and went to your house?

He asked lisa.

Lisa: Yes.

Doctor: and who all lives with you?

Lisa: Well, my son.. greyson..

lisa pointed to greyson.

Lisa: He's her boyfriend. It's me, my husband, alexa, our daughter, greyson, and my older boy tanner.

Doctor: Did you leave her alone in your house all alone, any?

greyson jumped in and answered the question for her.

Greyson: well, me and her were left alone at the house alot... but we did the same thing we would do if everyone was home.

Doctor: so the only time she was left, was with you?

Greyson: yes sir. ...well, wait. she was left with my brother once, but i mean.. no big deal, right?

Amy: SHE WHAT? MY 13 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER WAS LEFT ALONE WITH, how old is your brother?

Greyson: he's 19, bu-

Amy: MY 13 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER WAS LEFT ALONE WITH A 19 YEAR OLD BOY? AND WHY IS THAT?

Greyson: well, she was asleep.. and me, my mom, my dad and alexa went out to eat, tanner offered to stay with _ _ _ _

Doctor: does your brother happen to do drugs? or anything like that?

Lisa: no, he doesn't.

Doctor: so miss _ _ _ _ was left alone, with.. your 19 year old brother. she was asleep. in a deep sleep. do you not think he would have done something to her, then?

Greyson: i don't think so. no, he wouldn't do that.

Lisa: Of course not!

Doctor: he wouldn't have told you, of course. so how would you know?

Greyson started getting really mad.

Greyson: IF HE DID DO ANYTHING! IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!

Lisa: Greyson Michael! watch your mouth!

Doctor: Your brother...? whats his name?

Lisa: His name is Tanner.

Doctor: I need him to come in, i need to ask him some questions.

Greyson: ...  
> <p>


	16. Chapter 13

Doctor: so miss _ _ _ _ was left alone, with.. your 19 year old brother. she was asleep. in a deep sleep. do you not think he would have done something to her, then?

Greyson: i don't think so. no, he wouldn't do that.

Lisa: Of course not!

Doctor: he wouldn't have told you, of course. so how would you know?

Greyson started getting really mad.

Greyson: IF HE DID DO ANYTHING! IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!

Lisa: Greyson Michael! watch your mouth!

Doctor: Your brother...? whats his name?

Lisa: His name is Tanner.

Doctor: I need him to come in, i need to ask him some questions.

Greyson: this isn't about tanner. this is about _ _ _ _ ! can you not tell us if she's okay or not?

Doctor: Well let me check her out for a second..

the doctor rolled his chair up even closer to your bed and he did a short check up, he checked your breathing, your heart beat, and all of that stuff.

Amy: WELL?

Doctor: i'll... be right back. if you could, getting tanner here would be very helpful.

Lisa: okay..

lisa called tanner and told him to get to the hospital. the doctor left the room and your mom stood there with her face in her hands.

Cody: Are you okay?

cody asked your mom.

Amy: no! the first time i see my daughter in weeks is in a hospital bed! i am not okay.

greyson kept staring at your face, hoping you would wake up. he bent down and whispered in your ear.

Greyson: (whispers) if you hear this, which you probably won't... i, love you so much. you're the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Everyone stared at you and greyson as he whispered in your ear.

Amy: She's asleep, kid, do you really think she can hear you?

lisa stood up and looked at your mom.

Lisa: Look, amy. This young girl has been at my house the past 2 weeks or so, she has really grown on my family and i don't think it's right the way you're acting right now.

Amy: i am freaking out! i am stressed! if you would, it would be great if you all left. i am her family, you guys are nothing to her.

Lisa: Like i said, she has been staying with my family for a while now and that whole time, who did you think has been paying for her meals? who has taken her to school? me and my husband.

your mom walked out of the room, a few minutes later she comes back with a nurse.

Nurse: all of you, except for the girls mother, come to the waiting room please.

Greyson: No! I'm not leaving her..

greyson looked back at your face, your eyes started to flutter.

Greyson: i.. i, think she's waking up.

everyone looked at you, you opened your eyes and the first thing you could see was greyson's handsome little face. you frowned and your eyes started getting watery.

Greyson: _ _ _ _ ?

tears started to fall down your face.

You: (mouthing to greyson) hug me.

you sat up a little and greyson hugged you as tight as he could. you hugged him back weakly because you didn't have a lot of strength.

Amy: _ _ _ _ !

you ignored her and kept hugging greyson. greyson whispered in your ear.

Greyson: (whispers) what happened to you? tell me.

you whispered back into his ear.

You: (whispers) y-your b-brother.

greyson pulled away from the hug a little, he looked at your face and wiped your tears away.

Greyson: what did he do to you?

You: he's b-been inj-j-jecting stuff into m-me.

greyson looked at the nurse.

Greyson: WHAT!

greyson looked at the nurse.

Nurse: injecting stuff into you? what did it make you feel like when he injected it into you?

you looked at the nurse too.

You: stupid, really s-stupid.. i did whatever h-he told m-me.

the nurse walked out of the room.

Greyson: You're going to be okay.. i promise.

you kissed greyson gently on the lips.

Amy: _ _ _ _ you have to speak to me!

you looked at your mom and frowned.

You: oh, h-hey.. i h-h-hate y-you.

Amy: why? i grounded you because you lied to me! and you ran away from me for two whole weeks! im crushed!

You: y-you have always b-been unfair toward m-me my whole l-life. i never feel like y-you love me.. with greyson. i feel wanted, and l-loved.

Amy: i am not letting you stay there! that boy is giving you pills that are killing you!

You: K-KILLING M-ME?

you started to cry again and someone walked in the door.

?: uh, oh! hey!

everyone looked over at the person and it was Tanner, greyson stood up and walked over to tanner and pushed him hard.

Greyson: WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN GIVING MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND?

Tanner: um, chill out... and nothing, i havent been giving her anything.

Greyson: BULL FUCKING SHIT, SHE JUST TOLD ME YOU HAVE.

Tanner: dont you think she's just a little loopy? she's probably just saying random shit.. ya know?

Greyson: I BELIEVE HER. IM GOING TO KILL YOU.

you grab your sweat pants and slip them on because your butt hangs out of the gown, you stand up and fall to your knees. you cant stand.

You: g-greyson.. help me.

greyson looked at you, your mom ran over to you instead.

Amy: oh my god! stand up!

You: fuck off. i called for greyson, not you.

Amy: This is ridiculous, im taking you to counceling if we find out you arent dying.

greyson ran over to you and kinda of bumped your mom out of the way, he helped you up, you sat back down at the edge of the bed.

You: greyson.. i can't stand up!

Greyson: you're just weak... you'll gain your strength back.

You: h-how do you know?

Tanner: now.. wait a minute, i do remember little miss _ _ _ _ doing those drugs that one night.. i tried to stop her, but she refused to listen to me.

tanner winked at you.

You: THAT IS A F-FUCKING LIE! YOU INJECTED S-SOMETHING INTO M-ME!

Lisa: IS THAT TRUE TANNER?

Tanner: of course it's not true.

the doctor walked back in.

Doctor: oh, now that tanner is here.. i need everyone to leave except _ _ _ _ and tanner.

Greyson: im not leaving _ _ _ _ !

Doctor: she'll be fine.

cody drug greyson out of the room, your mom and lisa folloed after them.

Doctor: You've been injecting sleeping drugs into her.. and a lot of it, if you had injected anymore into her.. she would have died, you realize that? this isn't a natural sleeping aid. this is something that when you inject it into your blood, it pretty much knocks you out into a deep sleep... if you had injected more, her heart would have failed and she would have died. why would you inject unsafe sleeping drugs into her?

Tanner: none of that is true. just saying.

You: Sh-shut up! we both n-know.. we aren't s-stupid.

Tanner: actually, you are.

Doctor: we ran tests.

Tanner: fine! okay! i'll come out and say it! i got the drugs from a friend. i gave them to _ _ _ _ and the second day she had been asleep, i offered to watch so i could have sex with her..

Doctor: you gave this girl unsafe sleeping drugs that could kill her just to have sex with her?

Tanner: yeah.

You: YOU HAD SEX WITH ME WHILE I WAS ASLEEP? YOU FUCKING PERVE. I HOPE YOU D-

Doctor: alright now, alright now.

Tanner: i told the truth! now am i done here?

Doctor: of course you aren't. i'd be looking for a long time in jail my friend.

Tanner: are you fucking kidding me?

Doctor: no, im not. the police are on their way.

tanner took off for the door, but little did he know, the police were standing out there waiting for him.

Doctor: miss _ _ _ _ you'll be fine, we're going to cleanse your blood and you can go home in a few days.

You: cleanse my blood? that sounds fucking dangerous and hurtful!

Doctor: you don't know how easy it is.. you'll sleep for a long time again after we treat you, but only hours.. not days.

You: i don't wanna sleep anymore.

Doctor: well it's the only way.

You: i want to see greyson..

the doctor nodded and walked out of the room, moments later, greyson walked in and looked at you.

Greyson: are you going to be okay?

You: I'm going to be fine! after they cleanse my blood? however they're going to do that? i can go home!

Greyson: that is great! but, are you gonna have to go back to your house?

You: probably.

Greyson: they just arrested tanner.

You: yep, im sure you aren't.. but, im glad. i hate him.

Greyson: what happened?

You: he injected some unsafe sleeping drug into my blood and it knocked me out into a deep sleep, the doctor said if he injected anymore he would have killed me.

Greyson: i hope he spends the rest of his life in prision.

You: dont... he's your brother.

Greyson: whatever, i dont care. im just glad you're okay..

greyson bent down and kissed you on the lips, you kissed him back. it turned into a make out session before somoene walked in.

?: Well! get it! get it!

you both pulled away and looked over to see cody mocking us.

You: oh fuck off.

you all laughed.

1 week later, you were home, in your room at your house. it was a couple of days before your birthday. someone walked into your room.

you were asleep.

the person walked over to you and shook you, waking you up. 10 seconds later, after the person kept pushing you, you opened your eyes and saw tyler.

You: oh, hey ty..

Tyler: hey. you feeling okay?

You: yeah, i just took a little nap..

Tyler: try a 3 hour nap, but who cares, right?

You: ugh! are you serious?

you sat up.

Tyler: yeah, but that's okay.. um, i was told to come up here and tell you- 


	17. Chapter 14

**Author Note**: i love tanner chance to death fyi! i just had to bring up something shocking! hahah, hope you're enjoying the story! dont forget to send in requests, i wont mind doing them.. i cant promise that they're going to be out as soon as you ask, but ill try my hardest to get them out as soon as i can! xoxo

1 week later, you were home, in your room at your house. it was a couple of days before your birthday. someone walked into your room.

you were asleep.

the person walked over to you and shook you, waking you up. 10 seconds later, after the person kept pushing you, you opened your eyes and saw tyler.

You: oh, hey ty..

Tyler: hey. you feeling okay?

You: yeah, i just took a little nap..

Tyler: try a 3 hour nap, but who cares, right?

You: ugh! are you serious?

you sat up.

Tyler: yeah, but that's okay.. um, i was told to come up here and tell you-

your phone interrupted tyler.

You: hold on

you reached over and grabbed your phone off your nightstand.

You: i have to take this, it's danni.. i haven't talked to her in centuries.

you answered your phone.

* PHONE CONVERSATION *

You: Hello?

Danni: _ _ _ ?

You: YES?

Danni: i fucking miss you, has tyler told you yet?

You: No, he hasn't told me you missed me.

Danni: no, that's not what im talking about. has he told you about the surprise or whatever?

You: what surprise?

Danni: nevermind then, have you even seen tyler today?

You: yeah, he was actually in the middle of telling me something when you called.

Danni: oh! then, call me back.

You: okay...

danni hung up.

* END OF PHONE CONVERSATION *

You frowned and looked back at tyler.

You: continue with what you were saying?

Tyler: oh, i was sent up here to tell you to get ready and come down stairs when you are.

You: why?

Tyler: dont ask questions, just do it.

You: okay?

Tyler: yeah, well.. see you down stairs.

tyler stood up and walked out of your door, closing it behind him.

You: uh, alrighty then?

you stood up and walked over to your closet, picked out an outfit and some converse to match. you put on a white fitted tshirt that had the google logo on it and you put on some short deniem shorts, then you put on some black converse, combed your hair and left it down, put in a red headband and then you started heading downstairs. when you got down stairs, your family and the hendricks (the family that was staying at your house at the first of the story) were standing in the living room waiting for you. you frown and walk over to everybody.

You: what's going?

Patricia: Well hello pretty girl!

You: haha, hi miss hendrick.. what are yall doing here?

Patricia: We couldn't miss your surprise!

Mom: Are you ready?

You: um, i guess?

Mom: Well let's get going then!

everybody walked out of the house and to the cars, you got in the car with your dad, tyler, maggie and john. you buckled up.

You: where the eff are we going?

Maggie: how about you be patient?

You: how about you shut u-

John: Alright girls! Tyler, blind fold your sister, okay?

You: i want to know whats going on!

tyler put a cloth over your eyes and tied it in back.

You: ugh!

Tyler: just hold on... you'll see in a minute!

You: find whatever.

25 minutes later, the car stopped.

Dad: alright, we're here! tyler, maggie, help _ _ _ _ get out.. okay?

Tyler: Okay.

Maggie: whatever!

You: love ya too maggie.

Maggie: mhm...

tyler and maggie help you get out of the car, they start helping you walk up this little hill.

You: where the hell are you taking me? im scared!

Tyler: i would never hurt you, just shut up.. you'll see in a second.

You: fine!

after walking for a few more moments, you come to a stop.

You: are we here?

Tyler: Yeah.

Maggie: you sure are annoying.

You: and you sure are stupid.

Tyler: oh my god guys, just shut up.

You & Maggie: YOU SHUT UP.

tyler laughed.

You: can you take the thing off my eyes now?

you could hear people whispering.

You: OH MY GOD, PLEASE TELL ME YOU AREN'T GONNA KILL ME.

Tyler: We aren't gonna kill you for crying out loud!

You: ...k.

Mom: Okay tyler, you can take it off.

tyler began taking the thing off your eyes.

Mom: Close your eyes _ _ _ !

you closed your eyes behind the cloth, tyler took the cloth off.

You: Can i open my eyes now?

Mom: hold on.

you could still hear whispering.

Dad: dont peak!

You: whatever, i wont.

Mom: okay... NOW! open your eyes!

you open your eyes and gasp.

You: OH MY GOSH!  
>...<p>

**Author Note**: sorry if its short! haha, cliff hanger am i right? ;)


	18. Chapter 15

**Author Note**: Hey guys! I leave tomorrow, so... would you all be terribly mad if i didn't update my cody simpson one? I'll try my hardest to finish my chapter! but if i can't get around to it, I'll post it as soon as I get home! Promise! my two greyson one's are more easier to do because they don't involve so much detail! :D I love you guys! haha xoxo hope you guys are enoying the stories!

you could still hear whispering.

Dad: dont peak!

You: whatever, i wont.

Mom: okay... NOW! open your eyes!

you open your eyes and gasp.

You: OH MY GOSH!

Everyone you knew, your friends, greyson and his family (except for tanner, of course) cody, your aunts and uncles were standing around, with a bunch tables, with cakes on them, ribs and all that good stuff.

You: What is all this! ! ! ?

Mom: A surprise party!

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Greyson: i love you _ _ _ !

You jumped up and down and squealed.

You: oh my gosh guys!

You ran and jumped into greyson's arms. your mom rolled her eyes and looked at your dad.

Mom: (whispers in your dads ear) why the hell is that punk here?

Dad: (whispers back into your moms ear) I had to invite him, she'd be devistated if we didn't.. you want her to be happy, right?

Mom: (whispers) whatever.

Greyson catches you and laughs.

Greyson: well hello there gorgeous!

You: hi! i love you so much!

?: OH! NO HUG FOR ME? THANKS A LOT.

you looked over and danni was standing there with her arms crossed, tapping her foot. you laughed and ran over to her and tackled her to the ground.

You: DANNI!

Danni: AHH! OH MY LORD. EASY THERE TIGER.

you were sitting on top of danni on the ground. you both laughed hard, everybody laughed at all. you got up, and helped her up.

You: guys you shouldn't have!

you jumped up and down and started to get watery eyes.

You: i dont deserve this!

Tyler: Yes you do...

you gave tyler a big hug, then you went around and gave everybody else a hug. afterwhile, you were sitting down at a picnic table with greyson, tyler, maggie, danni, cody, and carrie (one of your other friends). yall were just carrying on a random conversation.

Danni: no.. i don't think hornets pollinate.

Cody: are you sure? because i could have sworn i read an artical..

you all shrugged and you took a sip of your root beer and looked over at greyson, you and greyson scooted down away from everyone (it was a long picnic table, like 5 combined) nobody even noticed because they were into a deep conversation about something stupid. no one could hear what y'all were saying to each other from where yall were.

Greyson: so... um, i was wondering...

You: what have you been wondering about?

Greyson: if you wanted to run away together.

you stared at greyson for a long moment, greyson grinned and then you both laughed out loud.

You: that was funny!

Greyson: i know.. i know.. im a comedian. but i really have been wondering about something.

You: and whats that?

Greyson: if you wanted to... um.. maybe, well... uhh-

Tyler: What the fuck are you doing here man? you should really fucking leave!

you and greyson frowned to each other, then looked down where tyler and everybody else was to see who tyler was yelling at.

there stood your ex, alex. you gasped quietly and shook your head.

You: no.. no.. no.. why is he here? no..

Greyson: who is that?

You: alex...

Greyson: alex who?

You: my ex boyfriend.

Greyson: um...

Alex: _ _ _ _ ? I need to talk to you! please!

You: NO! why the hell are you here? LEAVE! NOW!

Alex: please! just give me 5 minutes!

You: n-

Greyson: just go.

you looked at greyson and frowned.

You: why do you want me to go?

Greyson: because.. what could he do? there's a bunch of people around here, he couldn't get away with anything.

You: he could kill me!

Alex: I'm not going to kill you _ _ _ .

you looked back at him, then you looked back at greyson and sighed and held back tears. you whispered to greyson.

You: (whispers) he hurt me... so bad..

Greyson: then don't go. this is your day. i'll tell him to leave.. okay?

You: n- no.. i'll go.

you nodded and gulped, then you stood up and walked over to alex.

You: y-yes?

Alex: come over here.. where we can talk in private. just, 5 minutes.. hmm?

You: what the hell ever.

you and alex walked over to a big tree, away from everyone.

You: what do you want?

Alex: I miss you.

You: no you fucking don't. you don't fucking miss me. that is bull sh-

Alex: Just stop.

You: don't interrupt me. kay? kay.

Alex: Look, I just miss being with you.. do you not have the slightest bit of feelings left for me? i know you do. we were together for like, ever.

You: actually, i don't. i have greyson now. the person who will ALWAYS be there for me no matter what! he picked me over his own brother. you can pretty much just fuck off forever, im through with your ass. you broke my fucking heart in two and you didn't give a shit, till NOW. like, 2 months later.

Alex: Actually.. _ _ _ _ i broke up with melissa right after i made that phone call to you, i couldn't take it. you're all i've been thinking about.. i just couldn't get the nerve to tell you. i love you so much _ _ _ _ give me another chance.

you stared at him for 10 seconds before responding.

You: Alex... did you not FUCKING hear me? ! I have GREYSON now! I don't need you! ..anymore. just, fuck off.

you stared crying, so you looked down and hid your face in your hands.

Alex: Don't cry.. baby i just want you so much. i can't live without you.

You: just g-go away! you're ruining my b-birthday party. i h-hate you.

you said through your tears. alex pulled you into his arms and held you, you let him.

Alex: don't cry.. shh..

You: why are you d-doing this?

Alex: I can't live without you, that's why.

you looked up at him and frowned.

You: how did you know about this? my party?

Alex: Greyson told me- ...I mean! haha i just-

You: wait what?

you wiped your tears away.

You: GREYSON told you? that cant be right. what the living fuck? why would greyson tell you? im his girlfriend, you're my ex boyfriend? uh.

Alex: We met up at TCBY and he told me that you really loved me.. and that if i came to your party i would make you super happy?

You: You're fucking lying. Greyson wouldn't do that. I'm not dumb.

Alex: Well... you can go ask him.

Greyson was still sitting at the table, he scooted back down where everyone else was. he was now eating a cupcake.

He was going in for a bite of his cupcake until you grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him backwards.

Greyson: okay... choking.. fucking, oww...

greyson stood up and walked away with you and alex.

You: ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? GREYSON?

Alex: no actually he is really sm-

You: SHUT UP ALEX. ..GREYSON, answer my question.

Greyson: No? I'm not fucking crazy?

You: Why the fuck did you tell Alex to come? How in the world could you think bringing my EX BOYFRIEND WHO TORE MY HEART IN TWO PIECES, TO MY PARTY WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY? ...you have lost it. greyson, i never knew you would have gone crazy.. i swear...

Greyson: Whoa... _ _ _ _ what are you talking about?

You: you told alex to come to my party? /ALEX/ just told me?

you looked at alex and frowned, alex shrugged.

You: what the? im so confused. my party mood is ruined.

Greyson: i never invited alex to come to your party? what the fuck are you talking about dude?

Alex: we met up at TCBY, remember? and you told me how you kissed danni, and how _ _ _ should just come back to me, because she still loves me and you want to be with danni.

your eyes got huge and watery. your hands were bawled into fists.

You: w-what do you mean, he kissed danni?

Alex: yeah, he kissed danni.. and you want to be with her. dont you greyson?

alex grinned at greyson. greyson frowned and shook his head.

Greyson: you're crazy dude. im not even going to get upset, because that's just... funny. to be honest with you.

greyson started wrapping his arms around you, but you pushed him away.

You: fuck off greyson! i dont fucking believe you!

you started crying hard, then you turned around and started walking off, deeper into the woods.

Greyson: _ _ _ _ wait! come back here!

greyson started walking after you. you turned around.

You: stop following me! leave me the fuck alone! we're fucking through!

you ran off into the woods.

greyson stopped following you, he turned around to face alex.

Greyson: im gonna fucking kill you. you said that just so she would break up with me, didn't you?

Alex: pretty much.. it worked, didn't it?

alex chuckled and began walking off in the direction you went.

Greyson picked up a big stick and rared it back to hit alex in the head with it, but before he did, he fell to the ground, knocked out.

**Author Note**: all i gotta say is... aheh ;) * CLIFF HANGER *


	19. Chapter 16

**Author Note**: Hi guys! im back from Panama City Beach! it was great there! but im glad to be back in Arkansas! :) home sweet home. but anyways! im back and im ready to update for you guys! I'VE MISSED YALLS AWESOME REVIEWS. :'|

greyson started walking after you. you turned around.

You: stop following me! leave me the fuck alone! we're fucking through!

you ran off into the woods.

greyson stopped following you, he turned around to face alex.

Greyson: im gonna fucking kill you. you said that just so she would break up with me, didn't you?

Alex: pretty much.. it worked, didn't it?

alex chuckled and began walking off in the direction you went.

Greyson picked up a big stick and rared it back to hit alex in the head with it, but before he did, he fell to the ground, knocked out.

Alex looked behind him to see Greyson on the ground, knocked out. no one was around, so alex wondered why greyson just fell to the ground knocked out like that. alex walked toward greyson.

Alex: uh? are you okay?

alex asked greyson, but greyson didn't reply. he was knocked out. alex bent down and felt that greyson breathing, so he shrugged and kept walking into the woods after you.

you were sitting down on the ground, behind a tree. your knees were pulled up to your chin and you were crying into them. a couple of minutes later, you could hear footsteps coming your way. you pulled your face out of your knees and looked around, gasping for air because you've been crying so hard.

You: (through tears) who-who theres? g-reyson if it's y-you. leave me alone. i dont wanna talk to y-you.

?: no.. it's not greyson, my love.

you frowned and stood up, you slowly looked from behind the tree and it was alex.

You: ALEX GO AWAY.

Alex: no... im here to comfort you, babygirl...

You: i don't want your... your... COMFORT. you ruined my party!

alex walked up to you and pulled you into his arms.

Alex: (saying in your ear) actually, greyson ruined your party.

you let alex hug. you just stood there, crying.

Alex: don't cry baby.. forget that stupid greyson. come with me. i'll never hurt you again, i swear on my life.

you kept standing there, crying. but you were thinking about what alex was saying to you. you pulled away from the hug a little bit, enough to look at his face.

You: you promise?

Alex: promise.

You: then, okay.

alex smiled at you and kissed you on the lips softly.

Alex: good choice.

you let him kiss you and then you half smiled at him.

You: mhm.

Alex: so are you over that greyson prick?

You: well... um... uh..

alex looked at you with a plain face.

You: i guess so.

alex's face brightened back up.

Alex: aha, good. so then, guess what?

You: um. what?

Alex: that little prick is up there, knocked out. hahahahaha

You: WHAT? !

Alex: yeah! but you're over him now, so you don't care right?

You: GREYSON!

you took off back toward where the party was.

Alex: (yelling at you) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

You: going to see if greyson is okay!

Alex: HE'S FINE! HE'S BREATHING! SO HE'S NOT DEAD.

You: I FUCKING HATE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KNOCKED GREYSON OUT!

Alex: ACTUALLY... I DIDN'T DO IT. BUT WHOEVER DID, IS AWESOME.

You: oh! FUCK YOU ALEX.

you kept running. 2 more minutes of running and you made it back up to where everyone was. you walked over to the table tyler, danni, maggie, carrie and cody were at.

You: WHERE IS GREYSON? !

Danni: he was with you... wasn't he?

you slapped danni across the face HARD.

You: fuck you. you're a terrible friend.

danni held her face and frowned at you.

Danni: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? HOW AM I A BAD FRIEND? YOU BITCH.

You: you kissed greyson! i cant believe you! i hate you!

Danni: I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU'RE FUCKING TALKING ABOUT. DUMBASS.

You: are you serious...?

Danni: YEAH IM SERIOUS. YOU SKANK.

You: you really didnt kiss greyson?

Danni: OF COURSE I DIDN'T. YOU MOTHER FUCKER. APOLOGIZE. NOW.

You: sorry...? ahe

Danni: MHM... ACUSEING AND SHIT. YOU BETTER BE SORRY. ASSHOLE.

You: i am sorry! but alex told me you and greyson kissed! I BROKE UP WITH GREYSON BECAUSE OF IT.

Danni: you believed something ALEX said?

You: yes! AND I NEED TO FIND GREYSON! ALEX SAID HE WAS KNOCKED OUT SOMEWHERE!

Danni: he's probably lying..

You: but he sounded serious!

Danni: well lets go look for him?

You: okay.. lets go!

everyone stood up and started walking different directions, looking for greyson.

5 minutes later. carrie yelled from the north west.

Carrie: FOUND HIM!

you all ran over to carrie and greyson was laying there, knocked out.

You: oh my fuck!

you bent down to him and started shaking him.

You: GREYSON WAKE UP!

you kept shaking him and shaking him and shaking him, until you finally just rared your hand back and slapped him across the face hard, harder than you hit danni.

greyson's eyes slowly started to open.

You: yes!

greyson opened his eyes fully and sat up.

You: greyson? are you okay?

Greyson: im fine..

You: good!

you hugged him tightly. but he didn't hug you.

Greyson: thanks for worrying and all, but im fine.. really.

You: greyson i never should have believed alex! he lied! about everything! i believe you! do you forgive me? please forgive me!

Greyson: what are you talking about?

You: what do you mean what am i talking about? he lied about how you and danni kissed-

Danni: (Stepping in) YEAH. HE LIED BIG TIME ON THAT ONE.

You: and he lied about how you invited him to the party! i believe you!

Greyson: you must have the wrong greyson... i don't even know you.

You: wait... huh?

Greyson shrugged.

Greyson: sorry.. but i don't know y'all. and i don't know this alex person you guys are talking about?

you looked back at everybody and yall all frowned and looked at each other.

Tyler: he lost his memory.

Greyson: i didn't lose my memory. i just dont know who yall are.

You looked back at greyson.

You: then what were you doing? how did you get knocked out?

Greyson: i think i was going for a walk in the woods and i ran into a branch.

You: no! you were coming to find me! greyson... you lost your memory. im your girlfriend. please remember... you've gotten me through so much. please. i cant lose you like this...

cody walked closer to you and greyson and he bent down as well.

Cody: greyson.. it's me, your best mate. cody.

Greyson: look. you guys are kinda creeping me out.

greyson frowned at you.

Greyson: i dont /have/ a girlfriend? what the? alright.. im leaving.

greyson stood up and started walking off.

You: greyson! wait!

you stood back up and walked after him. you walked in front of him and stopped him from walking.

You: look me in the eyes. and tell me you don't know me. just do it. come on.

greyson frowned and stared you in the eyes. into your watery eyes.

Greyson: dont cry...

You: i just... i dont want to lose you. you have to remember. please. for me. you have gotten me through so much... if it wasn't for you. i would be dead right now. please... just remember. you have to! you just have to...

Greyson: wait...

**Author Note**: :D


	20. Chapter 17

Greyson: i dont /have/ a girlfriend? what the? alright.. im leaving.

greyson stood up and started walking off.

You: greyson! wait!

you stood back up and walked after him. you walked in front of him and stopped him from walking.

You: look me in the eyes. and tell me you don't know me. just do it. come on.

greyson frowned and stared you in the eyes. into your watery eyes.

Greyson: dont cry...

You: i just... ugh! god! why is this fucking happening?

Greyson: wait...

You stared at greyson, hoping he was going to remember you.

Greyson: (your full name) how the fuck could i forget you.

3 months later. (ive got to get this thing interesting, SEX HAS TO COOOME) it was winter break.

you were laying on your bed, texting greyson.

* TEXT CONVERSATION *

You: come overrrr.

Greyson: im busssyy

You: whoooo carrrees? i want to seee youuuuuuuuu.

Greyson: fine, you talk to my mother about all the fricken chores she fricken gave me

You: oh fricken kay! no need to get all fricken worked up! ;p

Greyson: it will rain by bruno mars is an awsum song. look it up :]

You: ive heard it, its totally amazing, just like bruno mars himself. 333

Greyson: okay, gag me lol

You: u just jealous cuz ur gurl be hittin on bruno marrsss

Greyson: i love my girl, but that doesnt mean im gonna make her stop being a dreamer.

You: you little shit.

Greyson: ;P let me get my chores done so i can come see u

You: k D:

Greyson: bye sexy

You: rawr ;D

Greyson: ;D

You: ew lala ;D

* END OF TEXT CONVERSATION *

you stayed laying on your bed, looking at magazines and listening to music and texting your friends while greyson got his chores done. you had short black comfy shorts on and a huge green day t-shirt. 2 and a half hours your phone started to ring and it was greyson.

* PHONE CONVERSATION *

You: hi baby boy!

Greyson: supp

You: you done with your chores?

Greyson: yep!

You: k. when you come over, im in my room. im being extra lazy today.

Greyson: haha okay.

You: seriously. i havent gotten up all day long, im still in my jammies.

Greyson: (your full name, in a funny voice) IT IS 3:00 IN THE DAY. GET UP. AND GET DRESSED. OR I WILL GROUND YOU.

You: make me!

Greyson: kay, ill be over in a sec.

You: YOU WILL NEVER GET ME OUT OF THIS BED ALIVE!

Greyson: you home alone?

You: yurp! my family went out for a family day. well, minus me of course.

Greyson: perfect.

You: what do you mean?

Greyson: ill be over soon.

greyson hung up.

* END OF PHONE CONVERSATION *

you tossed your phone and laid there, staring at the wall ahead of you. what did greyson mean? whatever it was, you didn't make too much of a fuss about it.

15 minutes later, greyson walked in your bedroom door and looked at you.

Greyson: get the hell up!

You: noooooooooooooooooooooooo

Greyson: pwease?

You: you come snuggle with me. problem solved.

greyson stood there and thought for a moment, then shrugged.

Greyson: okay!

he walked over to your bed and crawled under the covers with you. he wrapped his arms around you and you snuggled into him.

Greyson: so you've been laying in this bed, under the covers.. all day long?

You: yep.

Greyson: wish i could do that.

You: i refuse to do anything anyone tells me on my lazy days.

Greyson: oh. really?

You: very much so.

Greyson: so what if i asked you to kiss me? would you refuse to do so?

you looked at greysons face and laughed. then kissed him quickly.

Greyson: okay that kiss sucked, i want a longer and better one.

You: ugh. you pain in the ass.

you kissed him again, the kiss lasting about 5 seconds, then you pulled away.

unexpectingly, greyson rolled over in between your legs. in a position as if he were about to do a girl push up.

you stared up at him and bit your lip. you stared each other in the eyes for a long while before you finally reached up and kissed him, as you laid back down, greyson came down with you which means the kiss was never broken. you could feel his converse with your barefeet. for some odd reason, that made you grin against greysons lips. greyson kept kissing your grinning lips. soon the grin faded and you began kissing him back again, his tongue was begging for entrance and you allowed it. he began licking your lower lip inside. you slipped your hands up greysons shirt on his back and started rubbing his back up and down slowly. greyson gently laid himself on you, so he wasn't holding himself up anymore, but he was still keeping some weight off of you, it felt like greyson was just really light. he moaned quietly, as if he wanted more pleasure. he began kissing down to your jawbone, then down to your neck where he stopped and began sucking lightly, giving you a hickey. you looked off, tilting your head the other way, making it more comfortable for greyson. you bit your lip and moaned softly. you kept running your fingertips up and down his back, he had chillbumps. all of the sudden, you heard a knock on your door.

Mom: _ _ _ _ _ ? !

You: (quietly) shit! shit! get off me!

Greyson: (quietly) shit.

greyson rolled off you.

You: the hickey! fuck!

Mom: the hickey? what do you-

your mom walked in the door and she looked at you and greyson, she gasped.

You: hi mommy.

Greyson: uh.. hey... mrs. (your last name) how ya doin?

Mom: what the hell are you two doing?

You: playing!

you sat up fast.

Mom: playing? what kind of playing?

You: he was tickling me!

Greyson: yeah! the tickle monster paid her a visit! haha

Mom: mhm...

You: im serious.

Mom: then why am i finding it so hard to believe you?

You: ask yourself that question.

greyson just laid there, staring at your mom.

Mom: oh my god..

your mom shook her head and walked back out of your room, closing the door behind her. you looked over at greyson and you both started laughing.

Greyson: close one.

You: tell me about it...

you laid back down and greyson rolled back over in between your legs and you two began kissing again.

You: wait, go lock the door.

greyson got out of bed and walked over to your door, locked it, and then walked back, crawled under the covers and got in between your legs again.

You: good boy.

you grinned and greyson took his shirt off and started kissing you again. 


	21. Chapter 18

Author Note: I'd like to say to the people who have been messaging me and telling me that if i made a book, they would buy it. THANK YOU SO MUCH! that means the world to me! that inspires me so much it's crazy. im currently reading the book serious fablehaven and that is also inspiring me to become an actual book author. so, thank you so freakin much guys! imma call you my rose's. aight? ;D hahaha. lol okay! alright, alot of you have been wanting me to update this story. dont lie ;) you wanted dat greyson. lol! well the wait is over, heres the next chapter! and to MaryChance, im so very sorry i havent been updating your pesornalized one, the next chapter is on my moms computer and i rarely get to use that one, but it'll be up as soon as i can use the computer. xoxo, love you my roses ;]

greyson got out of bed and walked over to your door, locked it, and then walked back, crawled under the covers and got in between your legs again.

You: good boy.

you grinned and greyson took his shirt off and started kissing you again.

greyson's tongue instantly begged for entrance, you opened your jaw and his tongue began to explore your mouth. you frowned slightly and ran your fingertips up his bare back again. greyson grabbed the end of your shirt and began raising it up. you tried sitting up, but greyson was ontop of you, he felt what you were trying to do and sat back. after he did that, you took your shirt off quickly, revealing that you didn't have a bra on. afterall, it IS your lazy day.

greyson grinned and you laid back down, letting him come back ontop of you. your bare chest against his bare chest felt nice. he was so warm. you kissed fast, knowing you wanted one another. you felt weird that you were going to have sex while your family was at home, but there was no stopping this. you guys wanted each other too bad to quit. but you did want this thing to happen if it was going to, so you reached your hands in between you and greyson and undid his belt, then his button and zipper. you thought that this would be a faster process if you were ontop, so you rolled over, greyson was now under you. you scooted down onto his legs a little and pulled his pants and boxers down far enough. you rolled off greyson and laid beside him, you took your pants off quickly, then got back onto him and went down to give him another quick kiss before you slipped him inside of you.

once he was inside you, you began to bounce up and down slowly. you frowned because it hurt, but it also felt good at the same time. the sensation was crazy. you moaned quietly and then bent down and put your hands on either side of greysons face and kissed him gently and slowly, kinda teasing him. he was trying to kiss you rough and fast. greyson thrusted up into you, so you didn't need to bounce anymore. greyson moaned, a frustrated but pleasureful moan. he wanted you to kiss him the way he was kissing you. you started kissing him more rougher but kept it slow. you moaned into his mouth and kept the frown on your face, then began kissing greyson faster. as he thrusted deeper inside of you, you couldn't control your moans. you turned your head, breaking the kiss, your cheek up against greysons face. you moaned loudly. greyson shushed you and kissed your neck. you didn't listen to greyson and you moaned loudly again.

TYLER'S P.O.V

you were walking down the hallway when you heard something from _ _ _ _ 's room.

_ _ _ _ : greyson! oh god!

you widened your eyes and stared at the door.

Greyson: yes! _ _ _ _ ! yes!

you put your ear up to the door and listened. you could hear moaning and groaning.

You: (quietly) what the fuck...?

you tried to open the door, but it was locked.

You: (quietly) maybe it'd be best if i didn't go in there.

you kept walking down the hall to your room.

YOUR P.O.V

you were now under greyson and he was thrusting into your faster and deeper.

You: oh greyson... mmm..

you bit your lip hard and moaned again.

Greyson: you like that?

you nodded and breathed unevenly.

25 minutes later, you and greyson were laying next to each other under the covers.

someone knocked on the door.

You groaned quietly, and then sat up, searching around for your clothes. you found greysons shirt and your pants. so you put that on.

You: (quietly) stay under the covers.

Greyson: okay..

you got up and walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened it a little.

Mom: what are you guys doing? do you yall want to go out to ea- whoa, what happened to your hair?

You hair was crazy from greyson. you had to think hard for a quick moment.

You: uh... we had a pillow fight! yeah, hahaha

Mom: then explain to me why you have his shirt on?

You: oh, we switched shirts!

Mom: can i come in for a moment?

You: why?

Mom: because? why cant i?

You: because me and greyson are playing.

Mom: oh really? and what kinda playing would that be, _ _ _ _ ?

You: pillow fights, tickling and such.

Mom: (in a quiet yell) you had sex with him!

You: no i did not!

she could totally tell you were lying. you rolled your eyes and closed the door in her face.

Mom: _ _ _ _ ! dont you dare!

You: bye mom.

you locked the door back and then ran and jumped onto your bed by greyson, then got snuggled back under the covers, greyson had put his boxers and pants back on.

you snuggled into greyson and sighed contently.

You: i love you so much...

Greyson: i love you too.

You: my mom knows.

Greyson: seriously?

You: yes.

Greyson: why did you tell her?

You: i didn't, she figured it out on her own.

Greyson: im hungry.

You: i think she was going to ask if we wanted to go out to eat. hold on.

you got back out of the bed and walked out of your room, and yelled down stairs.

You: ARE WE GOING OUT TO EAT?

Dad: YES!

You: KAY! WHERE?

Dad: RED LOBSTER!

You: OH LALA! FANCY!

Dad: I KNOW RIGHT?

You: GREYSONS COMING!

Dad: KAY!

you laughed because your dad was like your best friend. you walked back into your room, shutting the door behind you.

You: we're going to red lobster..

Greyson: okay, well.. sadly, i'll need my shirt back. it looks better on you, but i don't think theres a choice.

you giggled and took greysons shirt off, then tossed it to him.

You: help me find something to wear, boo boo!

greyson stood up and put his shirt on. he walked over to your closet and started looking for you something to wear.

Greyson: oh, i like this..

he pulled out an orange long sleeved shirt that fight tightly. he tossed it to you and then tossed you some skinny jeans.

you put a bra on, then you put the clothes on greyson had picked out for you and then you put some black converse on. brushed your hair and left it down.

Greyson: you ready?

he asked, as you picked your phone up.

You: yep!

you and greyson walked out of your room and down stairs.

Greyson: i liked watching you get ready..

you chuckled.

You: did you?

Greyson: i did.

You: well i'll have to make sure you're there whenever i get ready.

you said, jokingly.

Greyson: i like that idea. i really really do..

your dad walked up to yall.

Dad: get some coats! its cold outside!

you started running up to get your coat.

Greyson: i left mine up in your room, get it for me?

greyson asked as you started running upstairs.

You: kay!

your dad stared at greyson.

greyson stood there with his hands in his pockets, awkwardly.

Dad: so what have yall been doing?

Greyson: just hanging out.

Dad: im not stupid.

Greyson: no, real-

Dad: her mother told me.

greysons face started to get red.

Greyson: um...

Dad: i really don't like that, i'll be honest with you.

Greyson: yeah, uh.

Dad: you're extremely nervous, i understand.

just then, you ran back down stairs wearing your coat. you tossed greyson his.

greyson caught it and put it on.

Dad: we'll talk later.

your dad said to greyson. greyson didn't say anything back.

Dad: AMY! TYLER! LETS GO!

you frowned at your dad, then whispered in greysons ear.

You: what does he mean?


	22. Chapter 19

Dad: we'll talk later.

your dad said to greyson. greyson didn't say anything back.

Dad: AMY! TYLER! LETS GO!

you frowned at your dad, then whispered in greysons ear.

You: what does he mean?

Greyson: uh, nothing?

You: tell me!

Greyson: (whispers) he knows.

You: (whispers back) never again.

greyson shot you a disappointed look.

You: (whispers again) no, not like... never have it again. never have it again while parents home. ya know?

greyson nodded at you and your dad was standing there staring at you and greyson whisper back and forth to each other.

Dad: it's not nice to whisper.

you chuckled and then tyler and your mom walked up.

Mom: let's get going.

you all walked outside to the car, got in, buckled up and drove off to red lobster.

greyson was in the middle of you and tyler in the car.

You: mm! ders dat endless shrimp goin on! imma challenge you tyler.

Tyler: no one can possibly eat as much shrimp as me. sorry.

Greyson: i want in on this competition.

You: ha! okay. y'all are gonna feel weird when a girl beats you both in a eating competition.

Tyler: Mom!

Mom: what?

Tyler: who do you thinks gonna win in the shrimp contest? me, _ _ _ _ or greyson?

Mom: i am.

Tyler: ...seriously...? you're entering the contest?

Mom: yeah! why not?

everyone fell silence.

mom turned around to look at you guys, sitting there with awkward faces.

Mom: well okay. fine then! i wont enter.

you, greyson and tyler started laughing in relief.

Greyson: haha...you got me there for a second.

Tyler: yeah mom i thought you were serious. hahaha

mom sat there, silent.

Mom: i... was serious.

You: it doesn't matter who enters. im beating everyone.

after arguing forever, about who was gonna win. you finally pulled into red lobsters parking lot.

you all got out and walked in. got a table, and started deciding what yall were going to eat.

you sipped some of your root beer.

You: i want the alefrado stuff.

Greyson: me too...

Tyler: shrimp scampi.

once yall all figured out what yall wanted, you told the waiter and he walked off to place your order in.

you and greyson sat by each other, your mom and dad sat across from yall and then tyler sat at the end of the table.

you leaned over on greyson and kissed him.

Tyler: please. no pda. ...please?

you pulled away and laughed.

You: you know i only did that to disgust you.

Mom: not here. not now. do that shit when you're alone. thank you.

Dad: (jumping in) or not at all. you know, just a suggestion.

you looked at your dad and raised an eyebrow.

greyson sat there uncomfortably.

You: we're going out though?

Mom: that's why i said, do it when you're alone.

You: i wouldn't plan on 'doing it' in front of you.

Mom: _ _ _ _ ! you know that is not what i meant.

You: (laughing) i know! im just giving you a hard time.

Greyson: um...

Tyler: im with greyson.

Dad: so am i.

You: ...me too.

Mom: HUH?

you all started laughing, except for your mom. she was confused.

after waiting awhile, they brought out your first course.

You: round one. i bet you a dollar imma win.

Tyler: i bet everyone 10 dollars each that im going to win.

Greyson: haha, okay! that lit my fire! i have to win.

Tyler: my 40 dollars will remain in my wallet. just watch.

Mom: 10 dollars each is a little much...

Tyler: im not gonna give away any money mom-

Greyson & You: WHAT?

Tyler: because im not going to lose.

tyler winked and you and greyson rolled your eyes.

greyson and tyler were shoveling it down. you took your time, because the faster you eat, the faster you get full. so you took your time.

Tyler: HA! im already done-

Greyson: im done too!

you sat there, eating slowly.

Tyler: wow, you're never going to win. look how slow you're eating.

You: i know what im doing, doofus.

yall order for a second round. when that arrived, tyler and greyson started shoveling it down again.

you ate slowly of course.

greyson and tyler finished up after too long. tyler started rubbing his belly and moaning.

You: aww, is tyler getting fu-

Tyler: NO! tyler is just making room for more food.

You: how is tyler making room for more food by rubbing his belly and moaning?

Tyler: im not just rubbing my belly, im moving things around inside. making room.

you laughed loud.

You: oh my god! hahah

Greyson: you do realize that if you lose. you lose 40 dollars.

Mom: no, he'll lose 30. im not taking my kids money.

Dad: PSHT! i am!

everyone laughed at your dad.

on the 3rd round. tyler made it halfway through his dish when he stopped and pushed his bowl foward.

Tyler: oh... my god... so... full!

Greyson: oh my jesus. yall are gonna have to roll me out of here.

You: aw! guys! whats wrong? im up for round 4! anyone? anyone up for a fourth round?

Tyler: how. do. you. do it?

You: skill. you take your time when you're in a eating contest.

Greyson: i thought it was all about speed?

You: no. not at all.

you finished your 3rd bowl and pushed it foward.

You: cough up that 10 dollars.

Greyson: heck yeah! i lose and still get money!

Tyler: i aint givin nobody shit.

Dad: WHAT! ? aw man!

Tyler: you'll survive dad.

dad paid for the bill and yall all left.

you were now at home, you and greyson were sitting on the couch in the living room. dad was sitting in the recliner.

You: i have to go up to my room for a sec, be right back.

greyson eyed your dad.

Greyson: may i come?

You: no it'll be fast! i promise.

Greyson: haha, okay then...

you got up and ran upstairs.

your dad looked at greyson and chuckled.

Dad: im not going to hurt you.

Greyson: i know, i just-

Dad: all i want to tell you is, if you ever. hurt my daughter, i WILL hurt you. no, i won't just hurt you... i'll KILL you. one of my wishes for my kids was to wait until marriage for sex... i made an exception that if they were to have sex before marriage, it was going to be with the one they were for sure going to marry later. so, if you leave my daughter. i'll shoot y-

he was saying, before you walked back down stairs.

You: whatcha talkin bout?

you asked, sitting back down on the couch.

Greyson hesitated to say something.

Dad: we were talking about how, if he fucks you and leaves you, i'll kill him.

greysons face got really red.

Greyson: oh... my god! im not going to have sex with her, and then leave her. okay?

your dad nodded and then looked back to the TV.

you sat there shocked.

You: DAD! EW!

you stood up, took greysons hand, helping him stand up and then you ran off upstairs.

Dad: (yelling) I WAS JUST SAYING.

You: (yelling back) BUT STILL! EW!

you and greyson walked into your room, shutting the door behind you.

you both walked over to your bed and plopped down on it. you stared at each other for a long while before you finally kissed.

the kiss lasted for about 8 seconds.

Greyson: i have something to tell you...

You: what is it?

Greyson: you're probably not going to like it, but...

You: what! ?

Author Note: lurv you guys ;] xoxo


End file.
